Tomorrow may never come
by yesisama
Summary: Maki Nishikino vive su vida de una manera muy aburrida, siempre con la misma rutina todos los dias. Todo esto cambia cuando a su lado se mudan nuevos vecinos. Yazawa Nico una idol retirada que se encarga que Maki conozca el significado del amor. Esta historia no tiene el final feliz que posiblemente esperas.
1. Yazawa Nico

**Love Live no me pertenece**

Tokio, Japón… una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Cada aliento de la ciudad… cada palpitar está lleno con velocidad.

Las personas siempre andan en un apuro aquí… en apuro para llegar a casa… en apuro para llegar a la oficina. Siempre procurando estar uno o dos pasos adelante en la vida.

No hay lugar para los holgazanes aquí.

La vida aquí es agotadora.

Esta ciudad me ha enseñado a ser independiente… Me ha enseñado a cumplir mis responsabilidades… enseñado a enfrentar la vida… pero no me pudo enseñar cómo amar. Nunca hubo tiempo.

A veces cuando camino alrededor del hospital, aún puedo escuchar la voz de mi padre. Cada vez que me siento cansada, al acordarme de él me llenó de fuerzas y sigo adelante.

Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki, y esta es mi historia.

…

"Buenos dias, doctora Nishikino" escuchó a una enfermera decir a mi madre desde lejos. Ella simplemente le sonríe y sigue en su andar.

Mi madre es una doctora general, ella actualmente es la directora del hospital que mi padre y ella fundaron.

Mi padre era el director antes… cuando él murió ella tomó cartas en el asunto, y comenzó a manejar el hospital, mucha gente creía que ella iba a fallar. Pero mi madre les cerró la boca bien y bonito, ahora el hospital Nishikino es uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

Ella me hace sentir muy orgullosa y espero poder ser siquiera la mitad de la mujer que ella es, pero me preocupa a veces. Yo sé que al igual que yo, sufrió mucho con la muerte de papá. Mas sin embargo nunca la he visto llorar, siempre se ha hecho la fuerte, y aunque admire mucho su dedicación. Temo que algún día algo le pase.

" hola, mamá" le saludo al entrar a su oficina.

"Maki" me dice con una sonrisa.

" abuela me llamo"

" oh, si?"

"Mamá, cuando va a entender que no me quiero casar! Solo me llamó para decirme que encontró a un buen muchacho que quiere que conozca" le dije molesta, cruzando los brazos. Ella solo rio.

" cariño, solo dile que no te interesa"

Me contestó con una sonrisa.

"Pero si siempre le digo" renege " ella lo sabe muy bien!"

"No me referia a eso, Maki" me dijo, mirandome seriamente.

" Mamá, sabes que no puedo…" contesté bajando la mirada.

" y por que no?" me pregunto acercandose a mi, acariciando mi rostro, "hija, no tiene nada de malo que te gusten las chicas" yo alze la mirada, mirándola tristemente " no importa que diga la sociedad… aparte tu abuela te ama mucho, a ella no le importará"

" eso no lo sabes"

mamá suspiró... tan profundamente que seguro y la enfermera que pasaba por su oficina lo escucho también.

"Hija, deberias de decirle. Ella no te dejara de amar" me dijo con seguridad " aparte, quien sabe… tal vez e incluso en vez de querer presentar a chicos, te empieza a buscar una novia" me dijo juguetonamente.

" Mamá!" me queje.

" sabes Maki, ya me canse de verte tan sola. Si hay alguien en esta ciudad que te pueda buscar una buena novia, esa persona es tu abuela" me guiñó el ojo, y volvió a su escritorio a leer unos papeles.

…

Mi abuela… ella es todo un caso.

A comparacion de mi madre y yo, ella tiene el cabello azabache, aunque ultimamente es mas gris que azabache. También tiene los ojos color esmeralda.

Desde que tengo memoria ella vive con nosotras, es una mujer muy alegre y simpatica. Pero un poco chapada a la antigua.

Ella solo tiene tres deseos en la vida, 1- que nuestro hospital sea el mejor del país, no, del mundo. 2- que encuentre a un buen hombre y me case. Y 3- que mi madre ya no trabaje tanto.

Todo el día en el hospital le di vueltas a lo que mi madre me había dicho… ella tenía razón, la única manera de que mi abuela me dejara de molestar con esas tonterías del matrimonio era con decirle que no me interesaban los hombres. No que yo tenga algo en contra de ellos, simplemente, bueno, las chicas siempre me han llamado la atención. Aparte, si me llegara a casar quisiera que fuera con una mujer, después de todo el matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo ya es legal en Tokio.

Cuando llegue a casa subí hasta la habitación de mi abuela para hablar con ella.

" abuela?" pregunte, abriendo la puerta lentamente.

" oh, Maki. Pasa, pasa" me dijo alegremente.

" abuela, quiero hablar contigo" le dije seriamente. Ella me sonrió y me indicó con sus manos que me sentara al lado de ella.

" dime, cariño"

"Abuela, yo no me quiero conocer a ese tal Tendou- san"

"Eh? Por qué no? No te gusto? Dijo, el chico no esta feo" me dijo confusa.

" no, no es eso. Yo no lo quiero conocer a él, ni a ningún otro hombre"

"Pero, Maki!" se quejo.

"Si no conoces a nadie como te casaras? Como tendrás hijos?" me dijo preocupada.

" no necesito casarme para tener hijos"

Saco aire furiosa " no me digas que piensas simplemente andar por la vida con hijos concebidos fuera del matrimonio."

"Cl-claro que no! Yo no soy esa clase de persona"

Pude notar como su rostro se había suavizado. " me refiero a que puedo adoptar u otra cosa, la ciencia hoy en día ha avanzado mucho"

"Maki, hija" tomó mis manos y las acaricio " se que crees, que solo me interesa eso, pero en realidad es que no me gusta verte tan sola. No quiero que lo único que hagas sea trabajar. Eres joven! Inteligente! Y hermosa! Quiero que salgas y vivas más tu vida. Te pasas todo tu tiempo en ese hospital igual que tu madre…"

Abuela tenía razón, y entendía un poco el porqué solo me hablaba para eso. Pero, aunque estaba agradecida por la preocupación, no quería que me siguiera molestando con chicos con los que simplemente jamás iba a salir.

"Entiendo…"

Ella me sonrió y acarició mi rostro.

"Abuela, hay algo más que te quiero decir…"

Ella me miro perpleja.

"No quiero que me presentes a más chicos...yo jamas saldre con ellos…"

" a que te refieres, Maki?"

" a...a mi.." o cielos, no pensé que fuera tan duro decir esto… cuando le dije a mi madre fue un accidente, afortunadamente lo tomo bien. Pero mi abuela? Cómo lo tomaría?

"Maki, me puedes decir lo que quieras. Puedes confiar en mí" me sonrió tiernamente.

Bueno, si lo de " del tal palo, tal astilla" era cierto, ella también lo tomaría bien.

"Me gustan las chicas"

"..."

Oh no… lo dije sin pensar.

"..."

El tiempo pasó y ella siguió sin responder. Esto era el fín, me sacaría de la familia. Me mandaría lejos o peor aún me haría de todas formas casarme con un hombre.

No debi haber dicho nada.

" ah, mierda!" escuche una voz a lo lejos. Mire a mi alrededor, tratando de buscarla.

"Jaja! Te lo dije!"

Río mi abuela fuertemente.

"Abuela?" pregunté confundida.

Se levanto y tomo su celular, el cual al parecer estaba en altavoz.

"Me debes 50, eh?" le dijo a la persona de la otra línea.

Estaba tan confundida que deje de prestar atención y solo la miraba en total confusión.

"Hija, eso yo ya lo sabia" me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

"Lo sabias?!"

" por dios, Maki. Si te he visto desde pequeña. Hija, debo decir que eres la niña mas gay que haya visto jamás. No puedo creer que te tomó tanto en decirmelo, estoy un poco herida sabes" dijo fingiendo sufrimiento, poniendo su mano en su pecho.

" yo…" en verdad no sabia que decir. Que estaba ocurriendo.

"No te preocupes, ya no te buscaré chicos. Ahora me dedicare a encontrarte una tierna y dulce chica que pueda lidiar con tu terrible carácter"

" abuela!"

La risa de mi abuela crecía mientras mi vergüenza le hacía competencia.

….

A la mañana siguiente, salí de la casa a la misma hora de siempre. Como era de costumbre antes de ir al hospital me reunía con mi mejor amiga, para caminar juntas hasta la intersección que nos separaba.

"Maki-chan~" me saludo a la distancia una chica linda de cabellos grises.

Sacudí mi cabeza al ver como un montón de chicos le hacían círculo. Desde siempre ha sido así. Ella siempre fue muy popular.

"Hola, Kotori" le saludé de vuelta acercándome a ella.

Kotori se levanto y camino conmigo. Pude notar como el semblante de los chicos se decai al ver como ella simplemente se iba sin despedirse.

"Por que es que siempre que te veo hay chicos coqueteando contigo?"

"Hmm? Coqueteando? Solo estaban siendo amigables~"

"A-ha" le dije rodando mis ojos.

" aparte tu sabes que mi corazón le pertenece solo a ese glutton de cabellos naranjas~" me contestó con una sonrisa enorme.

Kousaka, Honoka. Ella es la novia de Kotori y una de mis mejores amigas.

No se como describir bien a Honoka...hmm ella es una persona muy simple, alegre, y determinada. Para ser honesta, al principio me pareció molesta pero a como pasaba el tiempo le empecé a admirar esa determinación por lograr lo que quería.

Ella al igual que yo trabaja en el negocio de sus padres, ella estudió repostería y ahora trabaja con ellos.

Pero por ahora no hablare mucho de ellas. Esta historia va más allá de ellas.

…..

Cuando llegué al hospital salude a la recepcionista como de costumbre. Empeze a dar mis rondas, checando a todos mis pacientes y platicando una que otra vez con quien viniera a mi.

A lo lejos vi a esa seria cirujana que volvía loco a mitad del hospital. Sonoda, Umi. Una peli-azul alta, de hermosos ojos color miel. Umi es una persona, hmmm… demasiada densa, jamás se da cuenta cuando alguien coquetea con ella. Ella al igual que yo le gustan las chicas, aunque jamás le he conocido a una novia. La verdad a como es ella, no creo que jamás le conozca a una. Pero espero que eso cambie pronto, si mal no recuerdo, me comentó que su madre le dijo que si no le traía a una chica este año, ella se encargaría de encontrarle a alguien por ella.

"Maki" me saludo con una sonrisa acercándose a mi.

"Umi" le contestó con la misma sonrisa.

"Día largo?" le pregunté al notar unas ojeras formándose bajo sus ojos. Ella solo rio. "Cuando termines tu turno, te veras igual o peor que yo"

Yo solo rei.

"Oh, sabes, me estaba comentando tu mama que una nueva cirujana vendrá pronto"

" eso parece" contesté sin mucha importancia " no te preocupes Umi. Para mi tú siempre serás la mejor" le dije con una sonrisa.

La vi sacar su diario negro de su bata y escribir un par de cosas. Nunca le he preguntado que escribe, pero estoy segura que si lo leyera descubrirá muchas cosas acerca de ella.

Al cerrar su diario, ella me devolvió la sonrisa para después despedirse ya que su turno ya había terminado.

El día pasó igual que siempre. La misma rutina todos los días, en mi tiempo libre seguía pensando en lo que mi madre y abuela me habían dicho.

Era verdad que pasaba mucho tiempo aquí pero solo era porque quiero ser la mejor en lo que hago. Quiero hacer a mi madre orgullosa y mi padre que me mira desde arriba sonreír.

Pero, yo también a veces me sentía sola. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que pensé que Umi y yo haríamos bonita pareja. Digo, las dos trabajamos en el mismo lugar así que siempre tendríamos tiempo de vernos. Tenemos las dos gustos en común y nos entendemos muy bien.

Claro que eso nunca se lo he dicho a ella, no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella.

Me preguntó si algún día me enamoraré, como sera esa chica? Seria seria y orgullosa como yo? Debo de admitir que no me gustaría eso… tal vez de alguien más alegre y expresivo como Kotori, pero que no coquetee tanto como ella. Alguien que le guste la música como a mi, y que a mi abuela y madre les caiga bien.

Alguien que sepa cocinar bien, ya que yo no soy muy buena… cielos, esto parece más como una lista de deseos. Dudo mucho que alguien así exista.

Pero si estás ahí afuera...espero conocerte pronto.

….

Cuando termine mi turno esa noche, al llegar a casa me fui a la cama pensando en eso.

A la mañana siguiente me levante molesta, era mi día libre y lo queria usar para poder dormir pero el ruido que venía de abajo me despertó. No solo era esto extraño pero también molesto.

Sin importar cómo lucía baje las escaleras malhumorada.

"Oh, Maki-chan" me saludo mi abuela alegremente.

"Abuela!" me queje " me puedes decir por qué tanto ruido?"

Le dije acercándome a ella sin notar a la persona que estaba a su lado.

"Maki, no seas grosera. Saluda a la visita" me regaño mi madre.

Visita? Quien demonios esta en esta casa tan temprano? No hemos tenido visita desde que mi padre murió.

Gruñi molesta.

"Parecía demasiado bueno para ser real" escuche una voz extraña decir.

"Eres muy linda, Maki-chan~ pero al parecer tu carácter no es muy bueno" dijo bromeando.

Frunci mi ceño molesta.

"Ah, pero te aseguro que mi nieta no es siempre así" contestó mi abuela.

"Asi es" añadió mi madre rapidamente " Maki es muy dulce y tierna también"

Pero que demonios? Acaso me están tratando de ligar a alguien?

Después de unos segundos abrí bien mis ojos y al fin noté a esa chica al lado de mi abuela.

Una hermosa pelinegra de brillantes ojos carmín. "Buenos días~" me dijo con una sonrisa.

Oh cielos… muy linda… sentí como mi corazón saltó un latido. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así.

"Pero hija que no piensas saludar?" me regaño mi madre de nuevo.

"No se preocupe, señora. De seguro Maki-chan está molesta porque le desperté. Lo siento, cariño" me dijo guiñandome el ojo.

Pero quién se cree esta chica. Me sentí molesta, se estaba burlando de mí?

"Quién eres tú?" al fín pude hablar.

"En verdad no sabes quien soy?" dijo un poco herida. Yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza. "Mi nombre es Yazawa, Nico. Un placer conocerte"

Y desde ese momento toda mi vida cambio.

 **A.N.**

 **Esto era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo y no me dejaba de molestar. La historia no es muy larga y ya tengo todos los capítulos escritos. Probablemente se termine esta misma semana lol**

 **Pero aunque más quisiera escribir para las demás, si no me quitaba esto de encima. No me podría enfocar en lo demás. En fin, que estén bien y nos vemos.**


	2. Sonrie

**Love Live No me pertenece.**

"Qué haces aquí?" pregunte molesta.

"Yo…" puso su mano en su pecho dramáticamente y sonrió. "He venido a casarme"

"Casarte?" pregunto mi abuela curiosa.

"Así es" me miro alzando sus ojos, "la verdad es que nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista ...pero, debo decir que hoy todo ha cambiado." camino un poco alejándose de mi abuela y miró hacia la ventana. "Esos cabellos rojizos, y esos ojos violetas me han conquistado~"

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

"Dígame Señora...me podría conceder la mano de su hija en matrimonio?" volteo suplicando con unos ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

"Que?!" grite molesta y sorprendida. Mi abuela solo rio.

Rápidamente se acerco hacia mi abuela y le sujetó del brazo. "Debo decir que su hija es totalmente encantadora~" dijo mirando hacia mi madre.

Saque aire molesta.

Note como mi madre se sonrojaba y reía.

"Aunque es una propuesta muy atractiva. Creo que tu madre me mataría si se enterara que sales con una mujer que pudiera ser tu madre."

"Oh mi adorada madre, para ella mi felicidad es lo más importante. Así que por eso no se preocupe~" contestó con una sonrisa. " ahora a cosas más importantes" soltó el agarre del brazo de mi abuela y volteo hacia mi " creo que debería irme, no quiero seguir molestando a Maki-chan~"

"Por favor" dije molesta. Ella me miro y sonrio. Oh cielos, esto me molesto tanto.

"Bien, bien~ entonces las veo más tarde"

"Más tarde?" mi madre preguntó

"Por supuesto~ soy su nueva vecina, es obvio que me tienen que invitar a cenar."

Nueva vecina? Espera, esto significa que la veré muy seguido. Suspiré molesta. Mi madre lo noto y me dio un codazo, diciendome que me tranquilizara.

"Entonces vendré como a las 7 u 8...hmm ocho, soy una mujer ocupada"

Mi abuela sonrió, "te vemos mas tarde Nico-chan~" contesto alegremente despidiendose de la morena.

"Nos vemos luego, cariño" dijo despidiéndose de mí...o de mi madre...agh no importaba. No quitaba que fuera molesto.

"Que chica tan simpática" comentó mi abuela.

"Simpática?! Más bien molesta!" dije quejándome. "Mama! No puedo creer que cediste a que viniera a cenar con nosotros!"

"Hija, tranquila. Que no viste que ella se invitó a cenar." dijo riendo. "Aparte, concuerdo con tu abuela. No había visto tanta vida en esta casa desde que tu padre… bueno… de todas formas, supongo que debería ver cual es el menú de esta noche. Me pregunto qué es lo que comen los ex-idols"

"Ex-idols?" pregunte confundida.

"Maki, incluso yo se quien es" me contestó mi abuela. "Bueno, por qué no subes arriba y sigues durmiendo. Aún faltan unas horas antes de que llegue Nico-chan a cenar. Quien sabe e incluso tú y ella se terminan enamorando~ creo que harian linda pareja~"

"Claro que no!"

…..

"Entonces quieres que vaya a tu casa esta noche a cenar?" me preguntó Umi, al otro lado de la línea.

"Asi es. Por favor, Umi. te imploro que vengas"

"Nunca me has invitado a tu casa...paso algo? Digo, todo es tan repentino…"

"Tenemos nuevos vecinos..y buena ella es super irritante! Puedes creer que estaba coqueteando con mi madre?! Mi madre, Umi!"

Solo pude escuchar a Umi reir.

"No es gracioso!" me queje.

"Lo siento, Maki...pero, digo tu madre es linda… no la culpo."

"Tú tambien, Umi!?"

"Bueno, bueno tranquila. A qué hora quieres que valla?"

"Es a las ocho, por favor no llegues tarde."

"Bien, entonces te veo mas tarde"

Por lo menos había convencido a Umi que viniera. Ella es la única persona que me puede mantener tranquila. Si la tengo a mi lado, estoy segura que puedo aguantar a esa irritable pelinegra.

….

La noche llegó mucho más rápido de lo esperado, había salido a hacer unas compras que mi madre me había pedido. Al parecer era el dia libre del chef, y a ella le tocaría cocinar.

Mi madre...ella no es muy buena cocinando, pero quizás cuando esa irritable chica pruebe la comida se marche y jamás nos vuelva a molestar! Jajaja pero que gran idea!

Alegre abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. Ahi me encontre con mi abuela, y ...oh cielos que hace ella aquí?!

"Por fin!" dijo mirándome. Tomo las bolsas de mi manos y empezó a sacar los ingredientes.

Pero que demonios…?

"No es necesario todo esto, Nico-chan" dijo mi abuela sonriendo.

"oh , pero si que lo es! Tengo que ganar puntos con usted para que me ceda la mano de su hija" contestó guiñandole el ojo a mi abuela.

Ay pero que molesta!

"Donde esta mama?" pregunte irritada.

"Oh, tu hermosa madre se está preparando para la cena. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo" me contestó Nico.

"Abuela!" me queje.

"Hija, haz lo que Nico-chan dice, ya no falta mucho para que la comida esté lista"

"Así es~ ahora si no vas a ayudar, por favor salid de la cocina"

Sacando aire molesta salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la sala. Pero quién se creía esa chica? Primero viene en la mañana a despertarme… y ahora cómodamente cocinaba en mi casa? Pero que descaro. Ah no, esto no lo iba a permitir.

Camine molesta a mi habitación y empecé a arreglarme. Pronto llegaría Umi y ojala toda esta pesadilla terminara pronto.

…..

Al poco rato escuche como el timbre de la casa sonaba, seguro era Umi. Me pare rápidamente, pero esa molesta pelinegra me ganó a la puerta.

"Buenas noches" saludo Umi con una botella de vino en manos.

"Vaya pero que linda eres~ novia de Maki-chan~? " preguntó Nico aceptando la botella de vino.

"Solo amigas" contesto Umi.

"Tú eres…?"

"Oh pero donde estan mis modales, Yazawa Nico. Un placer..hmm...?"

Note como los ojos de Umi se abrieron como platos.

"Ya-yazawa Nico?! La cantante?!" dijo emocionada. O mas bien grito.

Cantante? Jamas habia escuchado de una cantante con ese nombre.

"Así es~" sonrió Nico. "pero vaya no solo linda, pero tambien tienes buen gusto en música. Aunque ya me retire de ese negocio."

"Oh si?" pregunto Umi, tristemente.

Nico solo asintió, "ahora hay cosas más importantes en mi vida en las cuales me quiero enfocar, pero aun sigo sin conocer tu nombre…"

"Oh mi nombre -"

"Umi!" dije feliz acercándome a ella.

"Un placer Umi~" dijo Nico sonriendo. Umi sonrio nerviosamente.

Nico tomó la botella de vino a la mesa, dejándonos a Umi y a mi solas.

"Maki, nunca me comentaste que tu nueva vecina es Yazawa Nico" dijo emocionada.

"Pero quién demonios es ella?!" le respondí molesta.

"Te acuerdas que te había comentado que hay una cantante que apoyaba mucho a la comunidad lgbt?"

Yo asenti.

"Bueno, pues ella! Es genial, oh cielos, es mas linda en persona… tú crees que ella pueda autografiar mi diario por mi?"

Jamás en mi vida había visto a Umi de esta forma. Me sentí aún más irritada, Ni 24 horas habían pasado y esta chica ya me había quitado a las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

"Umi!" le grite molesta

"Qu-ue…"

"Por favor! Te llame para que no me dejaras sola con esa loca! No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado hoy!" me queje. Umi solo rio.

"Vamos Maki, no me imagino que halla sido tan malo"

"Ella no es el ángel que crees que es!"

"La cena está lista~" llamo Nico fuertemente. Yo solo suspire molesta.

Ella se sentó entre mi madre y abuela. Yo me senté opuesto a ella con Umi a mi lado.

"El festín que ven frente a nosotras fue preparado por nuestra amable vecina, Nico-chan~" dijo mi abuela alegremente.

Yo mire a la comida boquiabierta. Era verdad que se veía deliciosa pero parte de mi deseaba que fuera horrible para que decepcionara, a mi familia y a Umi.

"Bueno itadakimasu~!" dijo mi madre chocando sus manos, el resto de nosotras repetimos el mismo gesto.

Comí un poco de arroz y mis ojos se abrieron, jamás pensé que un simple arroz pudiera saber tan bien.. Segui comiendo esperando decepcionarme con algo, pero todo era delicioso.

Esta era la mejor comida que haya probado en mi vida. Pero eso jamás se lo diría.

"Es delicioso" comentó Umi, "no solo eres una buena cantante, pero también buena cocinera."

"Bueno, no lo pude haber hecho sola. Aqui mi adorada suegra me ayudo~" contestó abrazando a mi abuela.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño ante esto.

"Tú hiciste la mayoría de las cosas" contestó mi abuela sonriendo.

No puedo creerlo, en verdad no piensa decirle que no le digan suegra?! Ah!

…

La cena continuó tranquila, parecía que por más que tratara de decepcionarme de ella, o hacer que mi familia y Umi lo hicieran eso no iba a pasar. A como pasaban lo segundos estaba segura que ellas se enamoraban mas de ella.

Por otro lado, ver así a Umi fue extrañamente agradable, verla tan relajada y alegre. Me animo mucho la noche, realmente ella era la única que me podía mantener en paz.

Al terminar, Umi se despidió diciendo que tenía que entrar a trabajar en pocas horas,pero que había pasado una velada muy agradable.

Mi abuela subió a su habitación diciendo que estaba cansada, y mi madre se excuso yendo a su despacho.

Solo quedamos Nico y yo.

"Te gusto la comida?" preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

"No estuvo mal" conteste secamente. Ella solo rio. "Pero qué deshonesta que eres!"

"Y tú molesta!" me queje. "Que no piensas irte?! Ya no queda nadie más, y yo tengo que descansar antes de ir a trabajar." le dije molesta.

"Pero vamos, se un poco más amable con tu vecina~"

"Amable?! desde que llegaste nos has sido más que una molestia! No puedo creer que esto sucedió"

"No puedes creer que, que? Que sea una gran cocinera? Que a Umi le caiga muy bien? Que la única persona a la cual le parece desagradar es a ti?"

"Agh!"

"Sshhh"

Me dijo tratando de poner su dedo en mis labios, yo lo aparte de mi tan rápido como lo vi.

"No te atrevas!"

"Oye cual es tu problema?" me pregunto riendo.

"Problema? Yo no tengo problemas!"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y me miró fijamente.

.

"Eso no es cierto, por que sientes que el peso de todo el mundo carga en tus hombros?" me miró tiernamente. Esto solo me irrito más. Se estaba burlando de mi?

"Pero quien te-"

"Sshh, tranquila" colocó sus manos en mis hombros " de qué sirve vivir una vida tan exitosa si no la disfrutas."

"Tu que sabes de mi vida?! No sabes nada!"

"Es que no te das cuenta que a pesar de tener mucho no tienes nada"

Yo me quedé sin palabras.

"Escuchame… vive, sonríe, se feliz… quien sabe… quizás mañana nunca venga" me dijo con una mirada triste. Yo la mire preocupada, claro que todo cambió rápidamente. "Oh cielos pero que poeta que soy!" rió grandemente ocultando su tristeza. "Aparte de cantante debi haber sido poeta! Oh cielos, soy tan buena~"

La mire irritada. "Sabes olvidalo! Ya no te quiero escuchar"

"Maki, solo practica sonreír… vamos, no es tan dificil~ solo mírame" sonrió alegremente de oreja a oreja… Por más irritante que fuera, era muy linda al sonreír.

"No-no tengo que hacer lo que me digas!"

"Anda, no es tan difícil~" se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro, yo me tense al contacto, "mira solo tienes que mover tus labios de aqui a aca"

Sus ojos carmines se clavaron intensamente a los míos, sentía como poco a poco mis piernas se debilitaban y mi respiración se agitaba.

"Pero vamos, chica no es tan difícil" se río alejándose de mí, al fin pude respirar.

Tosí un poco recuperando la postura, después la mire molesta. "No me vuelvas a tocar!"

"Tranquila, que la pelirroja que quiero no eres tú" me guiñó el ojo, solo causandome más enojo.

"Olvidalo! Ya no te quiero escuchar!"

Eso fue lo último que le dije esa noche antes de prácticamente forzarla a que saliera de mi casa.

Mas sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho… en verdad no sonreía? Acaso de me habia olvidado como sonreír.

Al dia siguiente me decidí en preguntarle a Kotori y Honoka. Estaba almorzando en un café con ambas.

"Claro que sonreis… digo huh…." Kotori me miró por un segundo para después voltear su mirada a Honoka.

"Sonreias mucho cuando tu padre estaba vivo. Creo que es cuando mas te veías feliz." contestó sin pensar.

Note como Kotori le golpeó el abrazo, y ella rápidamente se disculpó.

Pero creo que tenía razón. Aún no había podido dejar ir, el sentimiento de tristeza que se quedó dentro de mi cuando mi padre murió.

….

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad.

"Nozomi~"

"Nicochii~!" dijo alegremente una pelimorada abrazando a su amiga.

"Cuando llegaste? No me di cuenta"

"Hace unos minutos, como te fue anoche con los vecinos te trataron bien?"

"Claro que si, bueno excepto por la hija...esa chica tiene un terrible carácter!" dijo riendo.

"Vaya parece que es tu tipo, entonces" le respondio Nozomi burlandose de ella.

"Jaja, muy chistosa. Mi tipo no existe, y eso lo sabes"

Nozomi no dijo nada, tocio un poco para cambiar la conversación.

"Mira, cuando desempacaba me encontré con esta foto" se acercó a su bolsillo y sacó una fotografía, la morena se acercó y sonrió al verla.

"Ese fue el dia de su graduación, no?"

"Asi es~" contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa, "Elichii, tiene la sonrisa mas linda del mundo."

Nico solo sacudió su cabeza "no teníamos una de las tres juntas? Donde quedo esa foto?"

"Creo que la tiene, Elichii…" pronto el tono de alegria que tenia Nozomi cambio a uno más serio, "ella me llamo"

"Aha?"

"Dijo que hoy la ibas a ver…"

"Así es" contestó Nico sin importancia.

"Nicochii...no tienes miedo?" preguntó la pelimorada preocupada. "Miedo? Yo?! Claro que no, tú te preocupas demasiado, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Voy a estar bien, Nozomi" la pelinegra se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"Quieres que valla contigo?"

Nico sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero hablar con ella en privado… to-todo va a estar bien! Yo soy una persona fuerte aunque no lo parezca~"

"Nicochii…"

"Anda Nozomi, que no me gusta verte asi… sonrie, sonrie mujer"

 **A.N.**

 **Nico no se rendirá hasta conquistar a la madre de Maki )**


	3. Sonoda Umi

Love Live no me pertenece.

….

La mañana había concluido y ahora me encontraba con Kotori, las dos viajamos en el bus, algo que usualmente no hago, pero ella dijo que asi seria mas rapido.

Yo simplemente le escuchaba desahogarse mientras esperaba nuestra bajada.

"Es que no entiendo, Maki-chan. Llevamos saliendo ya varios años...que a acaso no soy lo suficiente para ella?"

"Uhhh… Kotori no creo que sea eso. Más bien, creo que ella simplemente aun no esta lista"

"Pero cuánto más hay que esperar?! Digo… no es que dude su amor por mi, es solo que …. Me gustaria estar mas cerca a ella."

Yo solo asentí en acuerdo con ella.

"Sabes Kotori" me acerque a ella y susurre a su oído "creo que lo mejor-"

"Que lo mejor que? Saben, si hablan tan bajo no puedo escuchar nada!"

Kotori y yo saltamos de susto. Voltee a ver quién estaba detrás de mi y vi esa cara irritable. "Hola cariño" me dijo guiñandome el ojo.

"Nos estabas escuchando?!" pregunté indignada, "espera un segundo" sacudí mi cabeza "no me llames cariño!"

"No estaba escuchando, estaba tratando. Si hablan tan callado nadie podría escuchar. Aparte no te lo dije a ti, se lo dije a esta hermosa chica" sonrió mirando a Kotori, esto solo me enfureció más.

Kotori solo me miro confundida, de un segundo a otro, Nico se pasó de su asiento al nuestro.

"Pero que !?"

"Oye hazte para allá quieres?" nos dijo empujandonos haciendo espacio para ella.

"Mucho gusto, soy Yazawa Nico. La nueva vecina de Maki~"

"Yazawa Nico, como la cantante?!" note como sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Así es, pero esto es un secreto entre tú y yo" le contesto tomando su mano, se acercó a ella y le guiñó el ojo.

Yo saque aire molesta… que acaso no me podría alejar de ella.

" Y bien Kotori, cual parece ser el problema?" preguntó descaradamente, mirando con preocupación a la peli gris.

"Bueno es que-"

"oye ! ella y yo estábamos platicando!" me queje, interrumpiendo a Kotori.

"Si, estaban!" me miro seriamente, y despues volvio con ella.

Kotori me miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. "Bueno lo que pasa es que mi novia y yo llevamos ya varios años saliendo"

"Aha" asintio Nico.

"Y la verdad es que yo creo que ya es tiempo de que ambas tomemos el siguiente paso… pero ella aun no me lo ha propuesto y pues no se que hacer… yo me quiero casar con ella"

"Ya veo"

"Haz pensando en tal vez tú preguntarle a ella?"

"Yo…? Digo… si me ha cruzado la mente, pero no quiero que piense que la estoy presionando y… bueno ella … es que…"

"Te gustaría que ella lo propusiera, eh"

"Bueno, en mi opinión creo que simplemente deberías hablar con ella. Tal vez no preguntarle en sí, pero traer la conversación a la mesa, y seguro las dos resolverán algo. Si llevan tanto tiempo saliendo como tu dices, estoy segura que ella te ama mucho y tambien quiere estar contigo. Digo, con alguien tan guapa como tu, quien no lo querría~"

"Tienes razon, Nico-chan. Debería hablar con ella. Gracias"

Kotori le sonrio tiernamente, y Nico hizo lo mismo.

"Pero en serio piensas tomar consejos de una desconocida?" pregunte molesta

"Pero Maki-chan… es un buen consejo"

"As es, buen consejo" reafirmó Nico.

"Pero tú ni conoces a Honoka, no tienes idea de la situación. No puedes simplemente dar consejos así"

"Y tú si puedes?" se cruzó de brazos. "A que yo sepa no tienes pareja. Y aquí nuestra amiga Kotori, necesita ayuda con alguien con experiencia" lo dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella. "Estoy cien por ciento segura que yo tengo mucho mas experiencia que tú~"

Ahg! Pero como me molestaba

"Quien dijo que no tengo pareja?" dije sin pensar

"La tienes?" preguntó sorprendida. "Tienes?!" pregunto Kotori sorprendida y un poco herida.

Yo solo asenti.

"Y quien es?" me pregunto desafiantemente.

"Umi!"

"Creí que dijiste que solo era una amiga"

"Umi-chan y tú son pareja?"

"Eso simplemente lo dije porque no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal" le conteste de la misma forma.

"Pero por lo menos me hubieras dicho…" dijo Kotori tristemente. Oh cielos, esto lo tendria que arreglar después.

Nico alzó su ceja, y sonrió pícaramente "ya veo… en ese caso, por que no vamos todas a este club a pasar el rato? Hace mucho que no voy a uno, y me encantaria conocer a esta famosa Honoka~"

"Hoy?" pregunto Kotori, Nico solo asintió. " tú, Honoka, yo… Maki y Umi… claro a menos que lo que hayas dicho sea mentira" me miro desafiantemente

"Ahi estaremos!"

….

"Hoy? No, Maki no puedo" me respondía Umi, la cual estaba agarrando un libro de su librero.

"Pero por qué no?" pregunté haciendo un puchero.

"Tu madre me pidió que le mostrará a la nueva cirujana el hospital esta noche, lo siento" se disculpó, mientras abría el libro y ojeaba las hojas.

"Umi! Es necesario que vengas… dije que irías"

"Pero Maki… no puedes simplemente decidir por mi… aparte ya te explique porque… además, tú sabes que esas cosas realmente no son lo mio."

"Anda sera divertido…"

Ella bajó su libro me miró fijamente y negó con su cabeza. "Umi…!" me queje como niña chiquita. " por favor!"

"Pero Maki, por qué la necedad? Simplemente ve tú con ellas, no veo cual sea el problema"

"Es que… es que yo puedequelealladichoquetuyyosomospareja"

Respondi rapidamente esperando que no me hubiese entendido. Cuando vi como sus ojos se extendieron vi que estaba mal.

"Tú dijiste que?! Oh cielos… Maki, tu madre ella.. Yo no… Maki!" se quejo.

"Vamos no es tan malo, no crees que tú y yo haríamos linda pareja?"

"Ese en realidad no es problema… por que dijiste eso?"

"Es que ella me irrita, me saca de quicio!"

Respondí defendiendome.

"Como te puede irritar alguien que acabas de conocer. A mi me pareció una persona agradable"

"Es que no sabes lo que dijo de mi, dijo que no se sonreir, y que soy miserable… puedes creerlo? Puedes creerlo?! Quien se cree para hablar asi de mi!"

"Maki" Umi se acercó a mi, y toco mis hombros para tranquilizarme " eso es verdad" me dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Lo se!" me quite sus manos de encima "pero, por que lo tengo que escuchar de ella?!"

Umi suspiro recargándose en su librero.

"Quiero demostrarle que soy capaz de tener a alguien. Alguien linda, dulce, inteligente, sexy-"

"Espera, que dijiste?" me pregunto sonrojada

"Que quiero que sepa que puedo tener a alguien"

"No, no…" negó con su cabeza " antes de eso"

Sonrie picaramente " una chica, linda, dulce, inteligente~"

"En verdad crees que soy linda?" me pregunto esperanzada. En serio, esta chica no se da cuenta que tiene a más de la mitad del hospital babeando por ella.

Yo asentí sonriendo. "Entonces me vas a ayudar?"

"bien , bien~ supongo que podría pedirle a alguien mas que le muestre el lugar al la nueva doctora" respondió sonriendo, aun con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

"Ok! Entonces, esta noche te veo en Muse, a las ocho"

……..

Luces flasheando alrededor, musica a todo volumen, con gentes bailando por doquier. Ah… en verdad estaba en este lugar. No que no me gusta divertirme, pero simplemente esto no era lo mío. Para ser sincera para Umi tampoco. Creo que jamás ninguna de las dos habíamos ido a uno.

Estábamos todas sentadas en la barra, Nico al lado de Kotori y Honoka, mientras que Umi y yo estábamos del otro lado. Umi con su brazo alrededor del mío.

"Oye Kotori, me gustaria hablar contigo"

Kotori miró esperanzada a Nico, y ella solo le asintió. "Las esperaremos aquí~" dijo Nico a la pareja que ahora se alejaba.

"Por qué no me cuentan cómo se conocieron?"

"En el parque" respondió Umi rápidamente sin pensar. Oh cielos, por qué no pensé en esto antes.

"En el parque?"

"Si.. Yo estaba caminando y ahí me tope con ella" contesto Umi de nuevo, tratando de no levantar sospecha.

"Que extraño, tu madre me había dicho que ustedes dos se conocieron por primera vez en el hospital. Dijo que ella misma las presentó~"

"Eso… bueno… es que" tartamudeo Umi revelando la farsa que estábamos tratando de poner.

Nico solo río, yo gruñi molesta.

"Ahg! Lo sabias! Desde un principio, por qué eres tan molesta?" le grite irritada.

"Por qué no puedes ser honesta?" me contesto acercandose a mi.

" Bueno, Umi. No hay apuros, estoy casi segura que Maki-chan aquí te obligo a esto"

Umi solo la miro apenada.

"Tú que sabes de mi?!"

Nico me miró y después a Umi. "Siempre es así de enojona?" le pregunto a Umi, causando que mi enojo creciera.

Ay! Que carajo, en verdad cree que solo ella se puede divertir?! Yo también puedo!

Apartandola de la barra agarré su bebida y la bebí de fondo.

" woah" escuche a Umi decir. Nico solo me veia sorprendida.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía seguí bebiendo hasta que sentí que todo tipo de vergüenza desaparecía de mi cuerpo.

Baile y baile hasta que me olvidé el porque estaba molesta en primer lugar, ahora que lo pensaba esto no estaba tan mala. Entendía el porqué la gente pensaba que esto era divertido.

Subí hasta donde estaban las bailarinas y me subí con ellas, mirando hacia donde se encontraban Nico y Umi. Grité el nombre de le pelinegra y la mire desafiantemente.

"Yo también sé divertirme" le grite quitándome la chaqueta de piel que traía puesta.

Umi me miro se sorprendida y Nico solo rio.

" vaya que agallas!"

"Ahora se está quitando la ropa!" dijo Umi preocupada.

"No te preocupes, el lugar está muy oscuro de todas formas. Vamos, Maki, demuestrame de que estas hecha!"

Al escuchar eso sentí como si un switch hubiese sido prendido y empeze a cantar y a bailar en el escenario. Sin darme cuenta ahora yo estaba controlando el ambiente del lugar y todos me veían. Mas sin embargo no me importaba, me estaba divirtiendo y le estaba callando la boca a esa pelinegra odiosa.

Estaba tan perdida en mi mundo que no sentí cuando Umi tomo mi mano y empezó a bailar conmigo.

Le sonreí, y ella hizo lo mismo. Para ser alguien que jamas habia venido a un club Umi bailaba demasiado bien. Su cuerpo se apegaba al mío y sentía como incluso a veces nuestras respiraciones chocaban.

Esto era muy divertido, era alucinante que tan bien me la estaba pasando. Mire hacia dónde se suponía que estaba Nico para mostrarle que yo lo había logrado. Mas ya no estaba sola, había varias chicas alrededor de ella. Unas muy cerca de ella.

Esto me enfureció, no sé si fue por el alcohol u otra cosa pero fui hacia ella y la tome de la mano.

Ella me miró sorprendida mas no dijo nada, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a bailar con ella.

Sus ojos carmines clavados en los violetas míos, sentía como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido y sólo ella y yo estuviéramos ahí. No entendía el porqué pero cada vez que la veía mi corazón se agitaba.

"Bailas bien, Maki-chan" me dijo guiñandome el ojo.

Yo parpadee un par de veces y despues me aleje de ella.

" escúchame muy bien, tú" le agarre la camisa acercandola a mí, noté como me miraba sorprendida "no tienes… no tienes…" mi cabeza daba vueltas y las luces se iban apagando.

"Maki?" preguntó Nico preocupada. De pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteó hacia dicha persona. " Umi!" dijo feliz " ay… apestas a alcohol"

Umi la miraba con ojos entre cerrados y le sonreía " creo que Maki esta borracha"

"Eh?"

De pronto "thump" Nico volteo rápidamente encontrándose con una pelirroja acostada en el piso. "Oh cielos" dijo preocupada "oye, Umi. Ayudame-" cuando volteo hacia Umi, esta también se había caído de ebria.

….

"Fuera, las tres!"

Un hombre fuerte y alto cargaba con una alterada pelirroja, mientras otro se encargaba de llevar a la peli azul a fuera. Nico se había puesto una gorra y lentes, esperando que no la reconocieran. No quería pelear con Nozomi si se llegara a enterar.

"So-solo nos es-estamos divirtiendo!!" se quejo Maki entre hippos, "Nico-chan! Di algo!"

Nico se sonrojo " ah… mi amiga aquí a tomado mucho. La llevaré a casa" le dijo al guardia se seguridad mientras bajaba a la pelirroja. " por favor" señorita."

Mientras tanto Umi acariciaba las mejillas del guardia de seguridad y preguntaba si era un boxeador. " oh por todos los cielos" Nico sacudió su cabeza " a ella también me la llevaré. El guardia río y bajo a Umi cuidadosamente.

" no puedo creer lo malo que son con el alcohol!" regaño Nico a las dos.

"Yo solo me estaba divirtiendo! Que no me dijiste que eso hiciera?! Por qué nos vamos a casa entonces?"

"Maki, por favor"

"Oye, Nico, ese era un boxeador?" pregunto Umi tímidamente balanceándose en Nico.

Nico suspiró tratando de mantener la calma.

"Denme me la mano" ambas chicas hicieron lo que la morena les pidió.

Maki del lado derecho, mientras Umi caminaba del lado izquierda de ella.

"Yo solía reír mucho, y ser mucho más feliz…" dijo la pelirroja de la nada " pero mi papá murió y todo" hizo un puchero y cerró sus ojos " lo extraño mucho" dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

"No, no, no." Nico miro a Umi sin decir nada " No llores Maki" le dijo Umi preocupada. "No te vez linda llorando, enojada sí" sonrió " pero llorando no" puso una cara triste. " mira" se balanceo un poco, aún estaba ebria " cuando quieras llorar solo piensa en cómo esa vez no te regrese tus libros a tiempo y te enojaste mucho"

Nico solo las miraba tiernamente. Umi se había soltado de su brazo y ahora estaba abrazando a la pelirroja.

"Tú haces que mis días se vuelvan más alegres, mi día no está completo hasta que vea esa cara enojona tuya"

Maki rio un poco.

" eres la mejor mujer que haya conocido, Maki. Por favor no llores"

Nico se quedó en total silencio solo mirando lo que pasaba en frente de ella.

Se empezó a cuestionar si tal vez había sentimientos no hablados entre ellas.

Pero eso sería tema para otro dia, ahora lo importante era llevarlas seguras a casa.

…..

Caminaba por la calle con mi bolsillo en mano. Era temprano por la mañana y aunque la cruda era terrible, aún tenía que trabajar.

A lo lejos vi una figura familiar. Esa chica irritante de intensos ojos carmín..

Apresure mi paso, pero aún así ella logró alcanzarme.

"Oye espera Maki"

" qué quieres?" respondí irritada.

"Buenos días, antes que nada~"

"Ve al grano quieres" le contesté molesta. "es verdad que perder a alguien es difícil, pero recuerda los bellos momentos que pasaste con tu padre y atesoralos.

Él ya no puede limpiar tus lagrimas cuando llores. Pero tú lo puedes hacer feliz si en vez de llorar sonries" me guiño el ojo y acarició mi brazo. "Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes Maki"

Pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras y no pude evitar sonreír.

A como pasaban los días sin darme cuenta, sonreía y reía más, y más. Nico se había infiltrado en mi vida de tal forma que hasta añoraba el verla.

Sentía más vida en mi casa y hasta me iba mejor en el trabajo.

Ahora entendía su frase la cual me parecía tonta al principio y hasta yo a veces la repetía.

…..

Varias semanas habían pasado desde esa noche en el club, y ahora Nico se encontraba en la oficina de una muy linda doctora. En un hospital muy famoso en la ciudad de Tokio.

"Nico, esto es serio"

Le hablaba una rubia a la morena sentada en frente de ella.

"Lo sé, lo sé" respondió Nico sin mucha importancia.

"Bueno, pues no parece" contestó la rubia molesta. "Creí que te había dado instrucciones de que descansaras? Ya te he dicho que es crucial que reposes, no sabemos cuando -"

"Eli, lo sé" dijo Nico interrumpido a la doctora. " lo sé, lo sé perfectamente bien. Pero, no me puedes pedir que deje de vivir. Me retire porque tú me lo pediste. Lo hice, no?" preguntó mirando a la rubia fijamente.

"Sé que en cualquier momento pueda volver a pasar, pero confío en ti. Sé que tú solucionaras esto"

"Nico, pides mucho de mí" contestó Eli preocupada " soy solo una mujer, no hay mucho que yo-"

"No es cierto, tú eres la mejor en lo que haces" dijo Nico interrumpiendo a Eli de nuevo.

" y si no puedo?" pregunto preocupada.

"Bueno pues no sé pudo, todo tiene que llegar a su fín. Y no te guardaré rencor por eso." le sonrió y miro tiernamente. "Prometo que de ahora en adelante seré más cuidadosa. Mi vida está en tus manos, Eli"

….

A.N.

La pareja de Umi? Obviamente Maki-chan, ella mismo lo dijo :p


	4. El amor

Love live! No me pertenece.

….

Acababa de salir del hospital. Al fín mi turno había terminado y podía ir a casa a descansar.

Cuando abrí la puerta salude como de costumbre " estoy en casa"

"Bienvenida, Maki-chan~" me contestó esa alegre pelinegra que andaba por mi casa una vez más.

Desde que Nico se había presentado ese día en mi casa, llegaba cada día más, y cada vez se sentía con más vida.

No se lo admitiría a ella pero me hacía demasiado feliz.

Incluso había logrado que mamá tomara días de descanso, algo que yo no nunca había logrado!

Es como si fuera un ángel enviada desde arriba que alegro por completo mi vida.

"Bien, Maki-chan, piensas quedarte ahí parada?"

"Eh?" pregunté confundida.

"Anda, no te has movido de ahí desde que llegaste. La cena está lista, venid a comer" me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella tomó mi bolsillo y lo puso en el sofa. Yo le seguí hasta el comedor y me senté donde siempre. Esta vez ella se sentó a mi lado, otra vez había preparado la cena. Y otra vez estaba deliciosa.

Me gustaría que todos mis noches fueran así, con mi abuela y madre sonriendo. Con un buen plato de comida, y con Nico a mi lado.

Cielos, desde que cuando deseaba estar a su lado? No lo entendía. Sentía que mi corazón se llenaba de alegría al verla, pero estaba confundida ...acaso me sentía así porque sabía que si ella estaba presente habría una sonrisa en los labios de mi madre? Una sonrisa sincera que desde hace mucho no veía… incluso mi abuela se veía más campante. O era por otra cosa… algo que no quería admitir.

...

"Por qué haces esto?"

Le pregunté de la nada. Ambas estábamos sentadas en el sofá reposando después de la cena.

Ella me miró un poco confundida " porque tenía hambre? De qué hablas"

Su respuesta me hizo reir un poco. "No, no" negué con la cabeza "me refiero a por qué vienes cada día? Por que involucrarte con extraños y procurar por ellos… dijo, yo no fui muy amable contigo al principio… y pues tú no has sido más que … bueno, yo…" cielos, esto era más difícil de lo esperado.

"Lo sé, soy increíble" me contestó con una sonrisa.

Yo reí de nuevo. Aunque al principio odiaba lo vanidosa que sonaba ahora hasta se me hacía lindo.

"Mi vida… mi casa.. Yo… es que, bueno, antes de que llegaras mi mundo era más gris. Mamá no sonreía tan sinceramente y siempre se la pasaba trabajando… abuela no hacía nada más que preocuparse por nosotras y siempre me molestaba presentándome chicos para que me casara… pero, desde que llegaste mi mundo cambió… todo es mucho mejor ahora" le dije sintiendo como mis mejillas me ardían. Me sentía un tanto avergonzada.

Ella me sonrió tiernamente. " pero quién lo diría? Puedes ser honesta cuando quieres" me dijo burlándose.

Yo rodé mis ojos, y sacudí mi cabeza. " pero en serio… por qué? Por que hacer todo esto?"

Le pregunte seriamente.

Ella se acerco de a poco a poco más a mí hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron, " lo hago por ti, Maki-chan~" me contestó guiñandome el ojo.

Sentí como mi corazón saltó un latido y se empezaba a acelerar.

"Es lo que quieres escuchar, no?" dijo riendo, alejándose de mí.

Suspire moslesta, y un poco decepcionada.

" sabe, cuando me mudé vi a tu madre a lo lejos y note su mirada triste y decaída. Esa mirada ya se me es familiar… mi padre falleció cuando yo era aún una niña, nos dejó a mamá, a mi, y a mis tres hermanos. Al igual que tu madre, la mía se hizo la fuerte y nos sacó adelante más sin embargo yo podía notar que le hacía falta papá…" yo le miré sin decir nada, jamás me esperé que dijera esto.

"Mis padres me nombraron Yazawa Nico, con la esperanza que siempre tuviera una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi padre solía saludarme diciendo ' Nico nico nii~' siempre con una grande y brillante sonrisa. Obviamente tenía que hacerle justicia a mi nombre, eso es lo que mi padre hubiera querido. Sonreir y hacer a otros sonreír igual. "

Pauso por un segundo , sonrió tratando de contener sus lágrimas, y sacudió su cabeza. " cuando vi a tu madre, me acordé de mamá, y no pude evitar querer hacer lo mismo. Se que puedo ser molesta e irritable, pero solo lo he hecho porque quiero ver una sonrisa en ese lindo rostro, ah y en el tuyo~" me dijo pinchando mi mejilla. Yo me sonroje un poco.

"la vida es mejor con una sonrisa, Maki-chan~" me guiño el ojo, y se paró del sofá dejándome sola.

Al verla a lo lejos conversar con mi mamá y abuela, y ver lo felices que se veían. Pude confirmar lo que sentía adentro, a mi me gusta Nico-chan.

….

"Buenos días, Ayase-san" le decía una peli azul a la nueva integrante del hospital Nishikino.

"Umi, por favor solo llamame Eli" le respondió con una sonrisa. "Ah, y buen dia para ti"

"Bien, Eli" sonrió la peli azul "como te has sentido adaptandote al hospital?" preguntó amablemente.

"Bien, bueno podría ser mejor si no todos los turnos fueran de noche, pero no está tan mal" dijo bromeando un poco.

"Buenos días, Ayase-san" saludo una alegre chica de corto cabello castaño, "oh, y buenos dias, doctora Sonoda"

"Buen dia, Hanayo-chan~" contesto la rubia con una gran sonrisa. Umi le saludo de la misma forma.

La castaña asintió la cabeza y siguió con su camino. "Hanayo-chan, es tan linda~" dijo Eli, "si, es muy tierna y amable" contestó Umi.

"Me alegro que sea mi ayudante personal, aunque su novia es un poco celosa" dijo riendo.

"Oh, Rin? Si en verdad lo es" contestó Umi, riendo tambien.

A lo lejos, Umi noto a una pelirroja que entraba por las puertas del hospital, con una enorme sonrisa saludo a la recepcionista.

"Ella es la hija de la directora, verdad?" pregunto la rubia.

"Umi?"

"Umi!" le llamó la atención,causando un leve salto en la peli azul "te gusta?" pregunto Eli juguetonamente chocando hombros con Umi.

"E-eh? N-no, cla-claro que no, solo somos amigas…" contestó con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Aha, no sabia que ahora a si se miraban las 'amigas' " dijo burlándose.

Umi no contesto solo la miro avergonzada.

"Es linda" le dijo la rubia mirando hacia Maki " se parece mucho a su madre, y tiene una linda sonrisa"

"Si… ella antes no sonreía tanto. Pero últimamente, no hace más que eso… la hace ver mucho más-"

"Linda?" pregunto Eli con una sonrisa juguetona.

Umi solo se sonrojo mas.

"Ay, vamos Umi. Ella es linda, tú eres linda. Y ya son amigas, de la amistad al amor hay solo un paso."

Umi la miro y después bajó la mirada. "Ella solo piensa en mí como una amiga, y además bueno yo… no creo que-"

"Umi, pero cielos qué pesimista eres. Solo intentalo, si no lo haces siempre te arrepentirás. Las relaciones no nacen de la noche a la manana. Yo no amanecí casada de un día para el otro."

Eli puso su brazo sobre Umi y señaló hacia Maki, " no te gustaría estar así de cerca con Nishikino-san?" Umi se tenso un poco al contacto, miró hacia la pelirroja y cerró los ojos. Imagino cómo se sentiría abrazar a Maki y su corazón se empezó a acelerar. " No te conozco muy bien, pero me pareces una persona agradable. Estoy segura que Nishikino-san piensa lo mismo."

"Ya la conociste?"

"Aún no he tenido la oportunidad, pero estoy segura que tus razones has de tener para gustar de ella. Quien sabe, y chance ella siente lo mismo que tu~"

"Yo nunca dije-"

"No es necesario, se te nota en la forma en que la miras…sabes, hablando se entiende la gente" le sonrió tiernamente.

"Umi, suerte~" la rubia le guiñó el ojo, y se alejó de Umi al notar como la pelirroja caminaba hacia ellas.

"Buenos dias, Umi" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos dias, Maki" le contesto igual.

"Te vi con alguien, no creo haberla visto antes"

"Oh, era la doctora Eli"

"Eli?" pregunto Maki alzando la ceja "Umi, no creo que le llames a otro doctor por su nombre más que a mi. Han de ser buenas amigas" le dijo con un poco de celos en su tono.

Umi no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, era densa pero no mensa. " celosa?" preguntó jugando. "Un poco" contesto Maki honestamente, esto causó un revoltijo dentro de Umi.

"Quién lo diría, la doctora que te esta robando tu fama, parece ser tu mejor amiga ahora"

Umi rio, "claro que no, sabes que tú eres mi mejor amiga, aparte nunca he sido famosa"

"ay , Umi. No te das cuenta de lo linda que eres" Maki rio un poco.

"Desde cuando ríes tanto. Siento que ya no te conozco, algo bueno paso?" pregunto Umi riendo.

"Ay, no seas asi, cada vez que estoy contigo me siento feliz~"

Umi se sonrojo, y sonrió contenta, Tal vez Eli si tenía razón, y Maki sentía algo por ella.

"Umi…" Maki le hablo tímidamente, Umi se mordió el labio, la pelirroja se veía demasiado linda.

"Dime…" le contesto de la misma forma.

"Nu-nunca te ha pasado que al principio alguien no te agradaba, y de repente todo cambia y te empieza a caer bien?"

Umi frunció el ceño confundida, a Maki no le caia bien al principio?

"Y despues te empieza a gustar, y a gustar más… hasta que"

La pelirroja pauso, provocando que Umi se pusiera ansiosa, esto sonaba como una confesión.

"Hasta que, Maki?"

"Bueno, tú sabes" contesto alegremente. Umi rio avergonzada.

"Anda, dime" le dijo chocando hombros.

"Umi!" contestó Maki con una enorme sonrisa. "Sabes, tengo que irme, creo que sé lo es"

Antes de que Umi pudiera contestar la pelirroja ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

"Por lo menos escucha mi respuesta~" contestó apenada al ver a Maki alejarse.

Oh, cielos. Será que Maki siente lo mismo por ella?

….

Mas tarde ese mismo dia.

"Estoy enamorada"

La peli gris que caminaba al lado de Maki, paro y la miró sorprendida.

"Kotori!" la pelirroja la agarro y la llevó a la orilla.

Ambas caminaban por la calle y Kotori estaba causando algo de tráfico.

"Qu-que dijiste?!"

"Oye no grites, y por favor camina, estás causando que nos miren mal" dijo un poco molesta.

"Maki-chan! Como quieres que reaccione? Jamas, jamas" dijo exagerando " te había escuchado decir que alguien te gustaba, jamás! Y ahora de la nada me dices que estás enamorada?! Como se supone que reaccione?!"

Maki se sonrojo y sonrió un poco avergonzada.

"Quien es?! Dime, dime~!"

….

"Nico-chan~! qué debería hacer?" preguntó una peli naranja preocupada.

"Honoka, sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer" le contestó Nico seriamente. "Tú la amas, y ella a ti. Ella va a entender"

Honoka la miro y negó su cabeza. " no, esto no ha pasado nunca… es un paso demasiado grande! Esto, esto-"

"Honoka!" Nico la sujeto y la miró seriamente. "Solo dile las cosas como son, no andes con rodeos, ni trates de suavizar las cosas. Kotori te entendera y seguro te apoyara. Ella en verdad te ama, eso lo sabes bien"

La peli naranja paso saliva nerviosa, y suspiro. "Supongo que si…"

"Cómo que supones?! Que daria yo, para que alguien me amara de la misma forma que Kotori te ama a ti? Tienes idea de lo que tienes? Deberías valorarlo más, ahora anda ve hablar con ella"

"Ahora mismo?!"

"Claro, mientras más pronto mejor. No te agandalles, tú puedes!" le dijo con una sonrisa, animando a su ahora amiga.

…..

"No lo puedo creer" le dijo Kotori emocionada a Maki. "mi querida Maki-chan esta enamorada" fingió sollozar " oh cuando creciste, mi pequeña?" dijo jugando.

Maki sonrio de oreja a oreja, sonrojada.

"Ya le dijiste?!" pregunto emocionada.

Maki negó rápidamente. "Tengo, miedo… que tal si no le gusto, o si ya tiene a alguien?"

"Miedo de que?! Por dios, Maki-chan te has visto en un espejo?! Eres preciosa, ella estaría loca si no sintiera lo mismo que tú"

La pelirroja se sonrojo aún más.

"Pero…"

"Pero, nada. Llámale ahora mismo y dile que la quieres ver" le exigió la peli gris. Maki la miró sorprendida. "Ahora mismo?"

"Aha" Kotori asintio.

Maki miró a Kotori un poco asustada, una vez que una idea se le metia a la cabeza a su amiga, era imposible que se olvidara de ella. Nerviosamente saco su celular y marcó el número.

Kotori solo le miraba ansiosa con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola, Umi"

En un segundo la sonrisa de Kotori se desvaneció y la miró con cara de no puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer.

Maki sonrió nerviosamente.

"Crees que podríamos hablar?"

Kotori le miraba con una mirada asesina, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Mhm, ok ahi te veo entonces"

La pelirroja guardo su celular, y suspiro.

"Por qué le llamaste a Umi-chan?!" pregunto molesta.

"Es que…"

"Es que , que? Maki!" Kotori se sobo la frente enojada.

"No te enojes… solo quiero hablar con Umi antes… ella siempre me da buenos consejos."

"Y yo no?!" contestó un tanto ofendida la peli gris.

"No-no es eso, es solo…"

Kotori suspiro decepcionada.

"Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero decidle a Nico-chan, por favor!"

….

Umi estaba sentada esperando a la pelirroja en un restaurante un tanto lujoso. La llamada de Maki la sorprendió mucho, pero se sentía emocionada. La llamada tenía que ver con lo que hablaron esa mañana? No estaba segura pero tenía un presentimiento que si.

Sentía un alboroto por dentro, pero se encontraba muy feliz. Después de su turno en el hospital, corrió a su depa y se puso lo mas lindo que pudo encontrar, quería verse bien para la pelirroja.

Respiro profundo, mirando su reloj. En cualquier momento llegaría.

Cuando por fin la vio a la distancia, sonrio grademente.

"Tranquila, Umi" se dijo respirando profundo. "Tranquila" mordió su labio sonriendo.

"Hola" Maki se acercó alegremente hacia la mesa de Umi, y le saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

Umi sonrió nerviosa, su corazón latia demasiado rapido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Este por fin sería el momento en que escucharía sus sentimientos ser correspondidos.

"Lindo vestido" comento Umi haciendo que Maki se sonrojara un poco.

"Gracias." contestó con una sonrisa "linda blusa"

"Gra-gracias" respondió Umi un poco nerviosa. Siempre el confesar tus sentimientos se sentía como un alboroto por dentro? No estaba segura, pero era así cómo se sentía.

"Umi"

"Maki"

Ambas dijeron al mismo, se miraron sorprendidas y rieron.

"Tú primero" dijo Maki.

"No, no" negó Umi con la cabeza, "por el teléfono sonaba a algo muy importante, mejor tú primero"

"Segura?" pregunto Maki nerviosa.

"Si, anda. Dime" le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno… yo…estoy ..."

Umi se le quedaba viendo expectante, en unos cuantos segundos Maki le diría que le amaba y despues ella le diría que el amor era mutuo. Era perfecto. O eso pensaba.

"Estoy enamorada de Nico!"

Los ojos miel de Umi se abrieron a más no poder, que dijo Maki? No dijo el nombre correcto. Oh, cielos. Umi sentia que moria por dentro.

Maki la miro esperando una clase de respuesta pero simplemente vio como la enorme sonrisa de Umi se hacía cada vez mas pequena.

"Probablemente estás sorprendida, pero no puedo más. Digo, se que al principio no hacia mas que quejarme de ella. Pero ahora encuentro esas cosas tan lindas y agradables… Umi! Que hago? Estoy loca, verdad?"

"Si…" contesto Umi sin pensar.

"Eh?"

"Digo loca de amor parece ser…" se mordió el labio, recuperando su postura, y sonrió de nuevo. " es-esto es realmente una sorpresa…"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero, qué crees que deba hacer? Le debería decir?" preguntó ansiosamente.

"No." dijo Umi decaída.

"No?" pregunto Maki sorprendida. Umi se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente trato de corregirlo.

"G-go! Go! Ve a decirle!"

Maki sonrio grandemente. "Si?"

"Si, ve! Go! Que haces aqui?! Deberías de estar diciéndole esto a ella! No a mi, Maki" le contestó con una sonrisa. Mas sin embargo por dentro sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

"Tienes razon, gracias Umi. Te quiero" le contestó con una sonrisa.

Maki se levantó decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos a esa linda pelinegra. Había muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba muy segura en su vida, esta no era una de ellas. Estaba totalmente convencida de lo sentía por dentro era amor por Nico. Y no había nada, ni nadie que podría parar lo que sentía.

"Suerte" le gritó Umi a Maki. La pelirroja volteo y le sonrió. Cuando ya no pudo ver más la silueta de Maki a la distancia, Umi suspiró tristemente " yo tambien te quiero" sintió como lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos.

…..

Maki corrió hasta a casa emocionada, se sentía nerviosa pero muy emocionada.

"Ya llegue" dijo alegremente, abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"Oh, Maki" le saludo su abuela. La pelirroja se sintió un poco triste que la pelinegra no fue quien la recibió. Esto no fue desapercibido por su abuela.

"Pareces decepcionada que yo te conteste" dijo burlándose.

Maki negó con su cabeza, y le sonrió. "Cla-claro que no, Hola, abuela"

"Maki?" sonó la voz de su madre a lo lejos.

"Hola, mama"

"Vaya, pero mira que guapa te ves" le dijo acercándose a su hija. "Gra-gracias"

" vas a salir?" pregunto de nuevo su madre. "Bueno… creia que Nico-chan estaba aqui y…"

La doctora Nishikino y su madre se miraron de reojo y sonrieron. "Ya veo" contestó sin decir nada más.

"Nico-chan, no ha venido hoy. Pero, por qué no vas tu a ver la?" sugirió su abuela.

Maki sonrió "tienes razón"'

"Ah, hija" la pelirroja pero su andar y volteo a su madre. "Ya que vas para alla, te molestaría llevar esto a Nico-chan? Lo dejo aquí el otro día que vino." Maki negó con la cabeza, contenta tomó el sobre de las manos de su mamá. "Bien, ahorita vuelvo"

"Suerte, Maki-chan~" le dijo su abuela tiernamente.

Maki no dijo nada, solo sonrio.

Caminando hacia la casa de Nico, miró el sobre curiosamente. Que podría haber adentro? Tenía curiosidad de abrirlo, pero eso sería malos modales, y su madre no crió a una niña sin modales.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, suspiro nerviosamente. Saco su celular, abriendo la cámara asegurándose que se mirara bien. "Ok" se dio ánimos, y toco la puerta.

Unos segundos pasaron, los cuales parecieron eternos para la joven doctora. Al fin la puerta fue abierta, pero para su sorpresa la persona al otro lado no era Nico.

Una chica de hermosos cabellos purpura le sonreía.

Maki la miro confundida, jamas la habia visto antes… quién era exactamente?

"Hola" le saludo Nozomi a Maki.

"Ho-hola" contesto la pelirroja aún confundida.

"Te puedo ayudar?"

Maki sacudió su cabeza, ella había venido con un propósito y ese era confesarle su amor a Nico… aunque ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

"Yo…"

"Maki-chan?"

A lo lejos escucho la voz de Nico y sonrió aliviada.

Nozomi la miró de arriba para abajo, y sonrio picaramente. "Con que tú eres esa famosa, Maki-chan~"

La pelirroja la miró sin decir nada.

"Pasa, pasa" ofreció Nozomi abriendo la puerta. Maki hizo como le dijeron. "Nicochii, me ha hablado mucho de ti~" le guiñó el ojo, Maki seguía confundida, pero se sentía feliz que la pelinegra hablara de ella.

Al pasar a la sala vio a Nico sonriendo tomando te. " creí oír tu voz" le contestó alegremente.

Maki sintió como toda su voluntad volvió hacia ella. "Hola, Nico" le contestó con una sonrisa.

Nozomo noto lo que estaba pasando y miró a Nico picaramente. La pelinegra solo negó con su cabeza, Maki las miro confundida.

"No te preocupes, Ma~ki~chan~ soy solo una amiga de Nicochii. Por favor, sientate, las dejaré para que hablen"

Nico rodó sus ojos.

La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Nico, y la miro nerviosamente.

"Pero que guapa te ves" la alago Nico, sintió como sus mejillas empezaban arder "Que te trae por aquí?" preguntó alegremente.

Maki sintió como las palabras no le salían. Todo el día preparándose para esto, y ahora que era el momento decisivo su boca no cooperaba con ella.

"Maki?" pregunto Nico preocupada, la chica se veia ida.

"Cielos, Maki-chan. Se te fue el avión?"

La pelirroja bajó la mirada apenada y miró el sobre que traía en las manos.

"Mama, me pidio que te trajera esto" le dijo entregando el sobre a la pelinegra. Maki noto como la sonrisa de Nico se desvanecía.

"Gracias"

"Pasa algo?" pregunto preocupada.

"No.. Maki, abriste el sobre?" pregunto Nico preocupada.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Nico suspiró y lo abrió. Maki solo le miraba sin decir nada.

"Podrías leer esto?" preguntó Nico, entregando unos papeles a Maki.

La pelirroja los tomo confundida, y empezó a leer. ' Toujo Cocoro' leía el nombre del paciente. ' corazón débil, en necesidad de un trasplante lo más pronto posible…' Maki leía silenciosamente, mientras que Nico solo le observaba.

Cuando al fin terminó, miró a Nico preocupada. "Conoces a esta persona?"

Nico abrió sus ojos, pero negó con la cabeza.

"N-no. simplemente se me dio por leerlos, y no se porque pero se me olvidaron en tu casa. No son ni míos"

"No son?"

"Digo…"

"De quienes son?"

"Es que Eli me los dio para que los guardara, y se me olvido.. Jajaja" rió nerviosamente.

Eli, quien era Eli? Pensó Maki alzando la ceja.

"Qu-qué piensas, Maki-chan…? Crees que a esta chica tenga oportunidad de seguir?" preguntó Nico curiosa.

"Bueno…" Maki la miro confundida. Queria saber quien era Eli, pero más importante, queria saber quien era Toujo Cocoro, y qué relación tenía con Nico. Había algo que la pelinegra le escondía.

"Esta realmente no es mi área fuerte, pero, sinceramente no creo que le quede mucho tiempo. Este récord médico es demasiado malo, digo, si se hubiera cuidado más en los últimos años, diría que le queda un poco más de tiempo… pero, para ser sincera, no creo que dure mucho más a menos que se haga la operación pronto… los trasplantes de corazón son muy riesgosos, y también muy poco comunes… puede tomar años el conseguir un corazón, más aparte habría que esperar a que su cuerpo reaccionara bien a el. Yo, bueno, le diría que hiciera sus días contar…"

Maki noto la mirada preocupada de Nico, y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. "Pe-pero, quien sabe, quizás pronto uno sea disponible y esta chica se pueda recuperar! Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, así que..." le dijo con una sonrisa. Nico la miro y le sonrió, pero no de la misma forma que le solía hacer. Maki sintió que la habia regado.

"Bueno, basta de esto…" le contestó Nico, tomando los papeles y poniéndolos de nuevo en el sobre.

"Viniste por algo más, cierto?" le pregunto curiosa, con una sonrisa. Esta vez una más alegre.

Maki sonrió de nuevo. "S-si" contesto timidamente.

"Y bien? Dime" le dijo juguetonamente.

"Ni-nico-chan"

"Oh wow, ya me dices, 'chan' " sonrio alegre. " al fin me agarraste cariño ~"

Mas que cariño, penso Maki.

"Nico-chan, yo… es que… bueno…"

Nico rio internamente, por la forma en que Maki jugaba con su mechón de pelo, y lo nerviosa que se veía, podía notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Maki le amaba, y posiblemente se le iba a confesar. Esto le hacía muy feliz, mas sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho antes. Sus días eran contados en este mundo, y aunque esto ya lo hubiese escuchado por parte de Eli.

Al escuchar a Maki decir esto, su corazón se partía.

La pelirroja estaba hecha un desastre por dentro, su corazon latia al más no poder, y sentía como lentamente empezaba a sudar. Bajo la mirada, tratando de tranquilizarse. Miro por la mesa de centro y una foto le llamo la atencion.

Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en las manos. En ella estaba la pelinegra abrazando a una rubia de ojos azules.

Ambas sonreían grandemente.

"Quien es ella?" pregunto curiosa, alzando la foto.

Nico salió de sus pensamientos, y río. "Pero, Maki soy yo, de que hablas" contestó jugando.

"No, tú, tonta, ella" dijo señalando a la rubia.

"Oh!" Nico tomó la foto y sonrió.

"Ella es Eli"

"Eli?" pregunto confundida, sería la misma persona que menciono antes?

"Mhmm, Eli, mi esposa~"

Los ojos violetas de Maki se abrieron como platos. 'Esposa….esposa' resonaba esa palabra en su cabeza. Sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, miró a Nico buscando una pista de que esta estuviera bromeando, pero la pelinegra se veía seria.

"Es linda, no?"

"Es-estas casada?" preguntó aguantando su llanto.

"Jamas te lo dije?" preguntó Nico, riendo. "Es que estoy tan acostumbrada a mantenerlo en secreto que supongo se me olvido. Sabes que los idols no podemos tener parejas ni nada de eso. Pero, si, ella es mi adorada esposa~"contestó alegremente.

Maki trato de sonreir, pero no lo logro.

"Maki-chan estas bien?" pregunto Nico, notando como la compostura de la doctora se deshacía.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, evitando que sus lágrimas salieran. "Te-tengo que irme" respondió, levantándose del sofá rápidamente.

"Espera" Nico la sujeto de la mano y la forzó mirar hacia ella. "No me ibas a decir algo?"

Maki sintió como su respiración se agitaba. No creía que aguantaria mas sosteniendo sus lágrimas. Negó con su cabeza, y salió de la casa apresuradamente.

Nico se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. De fuera veía la lluvia caer, y a Maki obviamente caminar llorando hacia su casa.

Se mordió el labio evitando llorar, y suspiro.

"Ahora estás casada?" preguntó Nozomi entrando a la sala " cielos, Nicochii… creí que era tu mejor amiga. Ni siquiera me invitaste a la boda"

Nico no contesto, seguía viendo por la ventana a Maki.

"Y con mi propia esposa, vaya~ parece que tendré que hablar con Elichii después" le dijo molesta.

"Bueno, pudiste haber sido tú. Pero le tuviste que decir que solo eramos amigas" contestó Nico, aun sin verla.

"Woah, vaya que honor. Pensaste en mi primero" le contesto sarcasticamente.

Nico solo suspiro de nuevo.

"Estas enamorada de ella" dijo Nozomi cruzando sus brazos.

"No estoy enamorada, de Maki!" contestó Nico con lágrimas en sus ojos, volteando hacia Nozomi.

"Nicochii...nunca dije su nombre"

Nico se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas salieran, pero le fue en vano.

"Por qué no le dices? Es evidente que ella te ama" Nozomi se acercó a Nico, y le miró seriamente.

"Para que, Nozomi?" le contestó riendo mientras sollozaba. "Para que sufra mas?! Tienes idea de lo mal que se veía antes?"

Nico tomó las manos de Nozomi, y la miro tiernamente "que quieres que haga?! Decirle la verdad? Decirle que la amo, pero no me queda mucho tiempo?" Nico se alejó de ella, y se sobo la frente.

"Nichohii…"

"Por primera vez en mi vida, me enamoro de alguien" le sonrió a Nozomi entre lágrimas " de una mujer linda, inteligente, dulce, de todo lo que jamás pude soñar. Nozomi… la amo con todo mi corazón, la amo tanto que siento que mi corazón va a explotar… pero que hago? Si mi corazón en si no es muy fuerte y mis días son contados"

"Nichochii…!" la peli morada empezó a derramar lágrimas igual.

" Para qué enamorarse de alguien que pronto mori-"

"No lo digas!" grito Nozomi llorando. "No lo digas"

"Nozomi" Nico le sonrió tristemente. "Sabemos lo que va a pasar" se acercó a la peli purpura y al abrazo fuertemente. "Tú misma la escuchaste...se que estabas escondida detrás de la pared"

"También dijo que tuvieras esperanza, Nicochii"

"Bueno… tengo esperanzas… no" negó con su cabeza "estoy segura que Maki, no sufrirá por amor… de eso me encargare yo"

"Qué piensas hacer?" pregunto Nozomi, alejando a la pelinegra para mirarla a los ojos.

"Oh, lo que siempre hago" contestó limpiando sus lágrimas "poner una sonrisa en ese rostro"

Mientras la lluvia se hacía caer por la ciudad, tres corazones partidos lloraban con ella, ocultando sus lágrimas.

Quién diría que el amor sería un asco?

…

 **A.N**

.

 **EliUmi? A mi me late mas el NicoEli**


	5. Tomorrow May never come

**Love live! No me pertenece.**

...

"Eli, permite hacerte una pregunta"

La rubia que caminaba al lado de la pelinegra la miró con curiosidad. "Dime" le contestó, sin dejar de caminar.

"Me queda poco tiempo?"

Eli la miro molesta y no le contesto.

"Anda, Eli. no piensas responderme?"

La rubia apresuro su paso, dejando a Nico atrás.

"Eli!" se quejó Nico, alcanzado a Eli. Se balanceo sobre ella, y la agarro del brazo. "Nico, no pienso tener esa conversación de nuevo contigo"

"Ay pero no te enojes, yo solo tenia curiosidad"

Eli la miró de reojo y suspiró, "Nozomi, me contó que gustas de alguien… es por eso que me preguntas?"

Nico miró hacia el cielo, y se encogió de hombros.

Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, y sus labios cargaban con una tierna sonrisa.

Eli rio un poco.

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y jamás te he visto asi… en verdad te gusta mucho, no?"

Nico sonrió "toda mi vida huyendo del amor, y ahora que me quiero enamorar la vida está huyendo de mi" le contesto bajando la mirada.

Eli se mordió el labio, no le gustaba ver a Nico así de triste. Ella era especial para la rubia.

Sin pensarlo la paro y abrazo fuertemente. La pelinegra se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo.

"Te juro que voy hacer todo lo se me sea posible para salvarte, Nico. Yo voy hacer hasta lo imposible para que tu vivas."

La pelinegra asintió en el hombro de la rubia, la separó de ella para mirarla bien y le acarició el rostro. "Lo se, Eli. Gracias"

Eli sonrió, y le tomó de la mano,caminando juntas el trayecto que restaba para llegar a casa.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja miraba desde su ventana toda la escena, a pesar de no podía escuchar en lo absoluto lo que estaban diciendo. Por sus sonrisas y muestras de afecto, no cabía duda de que en verdad eran pareja.

Varios dias habian pasado desde que se le trato de confesar a la pelinegra y fallo, había evadido todo tipo de contacto con ella y sus vecinas en sí.

No tenía ganas, ni quería lidiar con ellas. En verdad cada vez que las veia sentia que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos más, hoy no era la excepción.

Aunque a pesar que sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, puede ser que la persona que lidio con el peor rompimiento de corazones, sea esa chica de cabellos grises que estaba en su habitación, llorando mil mares.

"Ko-kotori, por favor, tranquilizate" Maki le veía sin saber que hacer, nunca había sido buena en este tipo de situaciones.

Kotori por su parte no dejaba de llorar.

Maki le puso su brazo alrededor y le empezó a sobar. "Vamos, Kotori, en verdad te dijo que iba a terminar contigo?" preguntó Maki, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Pu-pues n-no…" contestó la peli gris entre lágrimas. "Pe-pero casi casi es lo mismo!" se quejó llorando mas.

Maki suspiro, esto no tendria fin pronto.

"Anda… a Honoka le ofrecieron una oportunidad de estudiar en París… eso es genial, no?" le dijo tratando de animarla.

Kotori la miro molesta.

"Genial? Genial?!" le grito.

"No lo es?" preguntó Maki atemorizada.

"Honoka-chan se va ir a París, y yo me voy a quedar aquí. Cómo es eso genial?!"

"Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo juntas, estoy segura que lo podrían hacer funcionar" le respondió, con ánimos.

"Eso creí yo también, pero Honoka-chan dijo que no quería seguir con una relación de noviazgo… ella va a terminar conmigo!" le grito, llorando más fuerte.

"Pero no la hecho!" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Maki-chan" Kotori la miro molesta y suspiro. " es obvio lo que va suceder! Que no lo ves?!"

"Yo en verdad, no entiendo… digo lo habría hecho ya, no? Ella te adora Kotori, yo creo que deberias hablar con ella"

Kotori negó con su cabeza y abrazó la almohada que estaba cerca.

"Tengo miedo… cuando me dijo que ya no quería un noviazgo… yo me llene de miedo y salí corriendo. Temo que cuando la vea ella me diga que quiere terminar"

"Aun así, si en verdad va a terminar contigo, va a suceder tarde o temprano… lo cual que no creo que pase!" dijo rápidamente al notar como Kotori se decaía más. " pero, en verdad ve hablar con ella… por lo menos tu mereces ser feliz"

Kotori continuó llorando abrazando la almohada por un rato mientras que Maki solo le hacía compañía.

….

Al día siguiente en el hospital Nishikino, una cierta popular cirujana hacía sus rondas como de costumbre.

Desde ese dia en el cual casi se le confiesa a su pelirroja amiga no la había visto, para ser sinceros la estaba evadiendo. Pero, no sabía por cuanto mas durara, tarde o temprano se terminaran encontrando. Digo, trabajan en el mismo lugar.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital sin prestar mucho atención a nada que no fuera su diario, a pesar de saber que era peligroso, ella caminaba mientras escribía todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

"Oh, lo siento mucho!" dijo al haberse topado con alguien. Esto causó que su diario cayera y volviera a la realidad.

"Espera, dejame ayudarte"

Umi abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz. 'Por que tenia que ser ella?' pensó al recoger su diario y levantarse de nuevo.

"Esta bien, lo siento Maki" se disculpó una vez más, sin verla a los ojos.

"espera , umi" la pelirroja la tomó de la mano y la hizo voltear a verla. Esto sorprendió a la peli azul.

"D-dime" respondio nerviosa.

"Me estas evitando?" pregunto la pelirroja con un poco de molestia en su voz. Umi sabía que no se podía escapar, pero tampoco quería ser sincera. No quería escuchar lo bien que le había ido a Maki y como ahora salía con la pelinegra, digo, si era su amiga y le deseaba felicidad pero aun la herida estaba muy abierta.

"Cl-claro que no,de qué hablas?" respondió riendo nerviosamente. Para su fortuna Maki se veia tan mal, que parece que no noto que mentía.

"Maki, estas bien?" pregunto preocupada al ver la cara triste que cargaba su amiga.

La pelirroja suspiró y le sonrió tristemente.

….

"Esta casada?!" pregunto Umi exaltada.

Ahora ambas se encontraban en la oficina de la pelirroja.

"Umi, por favor…"

"Ah, lo siento"

Respondio Umi, bajando la voz.

"Por qué no me dijiste antes?" preguntó acomodándose en su asiento de nuevo.

"Tú crees que me hubiera enamorado de haberlo sabido?" contesto Maki sarcasticamente.

"Supongo que no… ja… que mala onda"

"Dimelo a mi… ay Umi, si la vieras… su esposa es… es divina."

"Maki, tú también lo eres" le respondió Umi tomando la mano de Maki, la pelirroja le sonrió tiernamente, y le apretó la mano. "Se supone que digas eso, eres mi amiga"

Umi le soltó la mano y bajó la mirada por un segundo. "Sí...supongo que sí… que piensas hacer ahora?"

"Ahora? Ay… antes no me podía enamorar, y ahora no me puedo desenamorar. Pero, tengo que o mi corazón se sentirá solo" le respondió bajando la mirada.

Recordando cómo había tenido esa pequeña charla con la rubia el dia en que Maki indirectamente la rechazó, y como ella le dijo que aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, y difícil de creer… si se diera el caso en que Maki fuera rechazada, que recordara que un clavo saca a otro clavo… y que si queria enamorar a la pelirroja tenia que ser mas atrevida.

Respirando profundo llenándose de valor, le respondio a su amiga.

"Maki, nunca estaras sola. Me tienes a mi"

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y le miró tiernamente.

"Si te hubieras enamorado de mi, esto nunca hubiera pasado"

"Umi, por que eres tan buena conmigo?"

"Bueno, soy una buena persona… crees que te enamoraras de nuevo?"

Maki le miro seriamente pero no contesto su pregunta.

El silencio de ella fue más que suficiente para responder la pregunta de Umi.

….

A pesar que en esos pocos minutos pensó que tal vez tendría una oportunidad, ahora una vez más la peli azul se sentía deprimida. Tenía que olvidar su primer amor… pero no era tan fácil como lo pensaba.

Al salir de su oficina al haber terminado su turno, se encontró con esa pelinegra que también estaba evadiendo.

"Umi!" saludo alegremente Nico, acercandose a Umi.

Umi suspiro pero trato de ser amable.

"Hola, Nico"

"Cielos, pero cara tan larga tienes… esta todo bien?" pregunto preocupada.

Umi solo suspiro de nuevo.

Cómo podía Nico estar tan alegre despues de saber que rompió dos corazones… no era justo.

"Tú y Maki están igual" comentó Nico, caminando al lado de la peli azul.

Umi la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

"Sabes, el otro dia Maki fue a mi casa a hablar conmigo… pero, en realidad, no me dijo nada! Nada en lo absoluto, se puso muy extraña y salió de mi casa con una cara larga… hmmm, de hecho diría que se veía igual que tú en estos momentos"

Espera un segundo, como si el record hubiera rayado en la cabeza de Umi, ella paró y se le quedo viendo a nico curiosamente.

'Maki no le dijo nada….? Eso no me lo dijo'

"Umi, estás bien?" preguntó Nico de nuevo.

"Qu-que te trae por aqui, Nico?" preguntó Umi tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Oh! Vine a ver una amiga…"

"A Maki?" pregunto molesta.

Nico lo noto y río por dentro, ambas chicas eran tan fácil de leer.

Había encontrado la persona que podía reemplazarla.

Nico negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "No te puedo decir, pero es una amiga muy querida de hace muchos años~" Umi la miro sospechosa pero ya no dijo más.

"Di, Umi… desde esa noche, tú y yo no salimos. No te gustaria tomar un trago conmigo?"

La peli azul la miró dudosa, en verdad quería ir a beber con la chica que le robó el corazón de la mujer de la que está enamorada? No. Pero, necesitaba de un trago para desahogar sus penas? Si.

Sin alegar mucho, acepto y ambas fueron a un bar algo retirado a platicar y desahogar penas.

"Umi, no te puedes olvidar de tu primer amor!" le decía Nico molesta a la ahora ebria peli azul.

"Ni-nico, no entiendes… ella no me ama" contestó Umi quejándose.

"Pero, si me acabas de decir que jamas te le confesaste… esta chica… como dijiste que se llamaba?"

Umi la miro y negó con su cabeza.

"bien , no me digas su nombre. Esta chica misteriosa que supuestamente es la persona de la cual Maki está enamorada-"

"No supuestamente" corrigió Umi, interrumpiendo a la morena. "Maki está segura que esta enamorada"

"Pero, lo esta? Digo, esta chica es una persona muy nueva en la vida de Maki… quizás ella solo cree que está enamorada porque estás experimentando cosas que hace mucho no lo hacía… ella podría sentir todo esto por ti, si fueras mas atrevida! En mi opinión, Maki te da por hecho… solo arriesgate y enamorala!"

"Ella solo me ve como una amiga" se quejó la peli azul.

"Umi, sabes, el primer paso al amor es la amistad. Y el ultimo tambien es la amistad… lo único que queda es lo que está en el medio… atrévete a dar un paso de fe y encontrarás tu camino!"

Umi suspiro y se tomó de fondo lo que le quedaba en el vaso. Nico solo le miro sorprendida.

"Lo haces sonar tan fácil… como enamoraste a tu esposa?" preguntó Umi, mirándola seriamente.

"Hmm bueno, no dirías que tengo un encanto natural que es difícil de resistir?" Nico le guiñó el ojo, pero Umi ni se movió.

Suspiró desganada y chocó brazos con ella. "Bueno… ella no es tan deshonesta como Maki lo puede ser. Aparte, no hablábamos de ella, si quieres otro día te cuento mi encantadora historia de amor, pero por ahora concentrémonos en Maki"

"Maki…" Umi sonrió con los ojos medio cerrados.

"Asi es, Maki" sonrio Nico tambien, solo que un poco más triste.

En verdad estaba tratando de que otra chica se quedara con el amor de su vida? Sip.

"Maki-chan~ ella tiene ojos tan lindos"

"Y un hermoso rostro"

"Y esa encantadora sonrisa~"

"No lo hace muy seguido, pero cuando lo hace siento que mi corazón se derrite."

"Sí…" respondió Nico, con la sonrisa de esa pelirroja en su mente.

Umi se percató de esto y la miró seriamente.

"Di, Nico…"

La pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos y clavó su mirada en ella.

" si no estuvieras casada y Maki dijera que te ama… que harias?"

"No es obvio? No la dejaria ir. No soy tan tonta como tú"

"Oye!" se quejo la peli azul.

"Umi! Tranquila, mira, ella no me ama, y estoy casada asi que ninguna de las dos aplica. Aparte, solo tienes que tener un poco de fe, e intentarlo"

"no .. no lo sé , Nico"

"Claro que no! No sabes nada, es por eso, que después de escuchar tu triste historia he decidido ayudarte. Genial, no?"

"Me vas a ayudar?" preguntó Umi, alzando la ceja.

"Así es~ ahora, solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga, tengo un plan. En seis días, Maki estará enamorada de ti~"

"Seis dias? Por que seis dias?"

"Eh? Oh, no trabajo los domingos"

Umi asintio, sin darse cuenta en lo que se había metido.

….

Primer día,

Nico se encontraba en la oficina de la peli azul, dándole claras instrucciones en lo que tenía que hacer.

"Escúchame bien, hoy no vas a ver Maki"

"No?... pero, pense que querias ayudarme a acercarme a ella. No a alejarme…" contesto Umi confundida.

"Y eso pasara, tengo una teoría que mientras más persigas a las chicas mas huyen ellas de ti, pero mientras mas te alejas de ellas, mas te buscan. Maki, siempre te ha tenido a su lado, el no tenerte de repente la va a confundir, tenemos que usar esa confusión a nuestro favor. Esa confusión lo podemos convertir en amor"

"Confusion.. Yo siento que estoy confundida..."

"Genial, empecemos por las dos.. Ahora toma esto"

La pelinegra le dio una caja pequeña, la peli azul la abrió y miró el aparato curiosa.

"Qué es esto?"

"Oh es un bluetooth headphone, con eso nos comunicamos.. Es tan pequeño que nadie sospechara. Ahora, repite y haz todo lo que te diga, va?"

Umi la miro confundida pero asintió la cabeza lentamente.

"Bien.. entonces hoy no veras a Maki"

"Pero, hoy nuestros turnos chocan.. De hecho me gusta mucho este dia, porque la veo todo el dia"

"Bueno, pues todo el dia la evitaras e ignoraras"

"Pero-"

"Pero, nada, ahora haz lo que te digo"

La pelinegra el guiño el ojo y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

Umi miro el aparato dudosa, pero al final se lo puso en el oído.

Al salir de la oficina a lo lejos vio a su amiga pelirroja, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero hizo a como Nico le había dicho y volteo opuesta a Maki y se alejó de ella.

La pelirroja la miro confundida pero no dijo nada, tal vez Umi tenía mucho por hacer.

…

Segundo día,

Umi entró por las puertas del hospital con una coqueta sonrisa saludando a todo el mundo, bueno, menos a Maki. la cual ahora veía a su amiga con un poco de molestia.

"Di Umi, hay alguien cerca de ti?" pregunto Nico a traves del bluetooth

"Si.. Eli esta cerca"

Nico sonrió en donde estaba "bien acercate a ella, y dile que es tu cumpleaños"

"Mi cumpleaños?" preguntó Umi, dudosa. "Si.. ahora hazlo"

Pasando saliva temerosa, Umi se acercó a la rubia y antes de saludarla le dijo que era su cumpleaños.

"Oh! Feliz cumpleaños~" le felicitó con una enorme sonrisa.

Umi sonrio, sintiéndose culpable por mentirle a su nueva amiga.

"Umi, ahora acerca tu mejilla a ella y espera"

Umi se quedo parada dudosa de que hacer… por que rayos Nico le pediria hacer eso?

"Hazlo Umi!" le gritó Nico a la peli azul.

Umi salto saliendo de sus pensamientos e hizo a como se le fue dicho.

Eli la miró y rió, se acercó a ella y le beso suavemente la mejilla. "Pero quien diria que fueras tan atrevida~" le dijo la rubia a Umi, antes de alejarse de ella.

Umi se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

"Eli me beso…"

"Genial, lo vio Maki?"

Umi volteo a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio a una muy molesta pelirroja.

"Si.."

"Muy bien, Umi. Justo como queria~"

….

Tercer día,

"Umi~"

"Si, dime" respondio Umi, tocando el aparato bluetooth

"U-mi~"

"Si, Nico, dime"

"No, tonta voltea a verme"

Nico le tocó el hombro a la peli azul, asustandola. "Donde de-... qué haces aquí?" pregunto Umi confundida.

"Vine, por ti. Hoy no trabajaras" le dijo sonriente.

"No lo haré? Pero quiero trabajar!" se quejó la peli azul.

"Nop~"

A la fuerza, la pelinegra se llevó a Umi a su casa, negándole ir a trabajar.

Umi se encontraba muy molesta con Nico, caminaba de lado a lado mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Este plan no esta funcionando!" se quejo la peli azul.

"Pero de qué hablas si todo conforme al plan" contestó Nico tomando asiento.

"Genial?! No he hablado con Maki en tres días! Tres días! En verdad me quieres ayudar a estar con ella porque esto no me gusta nada"

"Cállate y haz lo que te digo" le regaño Nico.

Umi suspiro molesta y hecho al lado de Nico en el sofa.

"Tranquila, si mis planes son correctos ella te llamara en cualquier segundo"

Umi la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

En ese mismo instante el celular sono, rapidamente antes de que Nico pudiera hacer algo, ella lo tomo sin prestar atención y contestó la llamada.

"Maki?! Maki, te extraño tanto… quiero hablar contigo? Podemos hablar hay mucho que te quiero decir y- oh… sí yo.. Yo se la pasó" molesta miro a Nico, quien la miraba confundida. "Es para ti"

La pelinegra tomo el celular, "alo?" río al ver como Umi se echaba al sofá desanimada, esta chica era todo un caso.

"Nozomi, ya te dije que si... Bien, nos vemos luego"

"Nozomi?" pregunto Umi curiosa.

"Mhm"

"Como la esposa de Eli?"

Nico paso saliva nerviosa… no contaba con que Eli y Umi fueran tan cercanas…

"Si, ellas dos son mis mejores amigas" respondió sinceramente. Con lo mal que ella y Maki se comunicaban no creia que habria peligro en decir la verdad.

"Ahora que lo pienso bien… tu esposa no deberia estar aqui?"

"Eh? Bueno ella-"

*ring*ring*

Salvada por la campana, Umi quito su atención de ella y miró al celular con mucho nerviosismo. Preocupada en contestar a la persona equivocada, dejo que la llamada entrará a buzón, cuando dejó de sonar se acercó al celular y noto que tenia una llamada perdida de Maki.

"Mira, parece que te dejo un mensaje de voz"

Umi dándose cuenta que Nico tenía razón, marcó el número y escucho lo que Maki le había dejado.

"Umi… no se que te pasa… andas muy rara en estos dias… no eres tu misma! Digo… sabes que si algo te pasa puedes hablar conmigo… bueno, eso es todo, por favor llamame"

La peli azul suspiro, "yo no quiero esto.. No quiero preocuparla, le voy a llamar"

Mas rapida que un rayo, Nico le arrebató su celular y negó con la cabeza.

"No, Umi. Esto es bueno… ya estas en su mente. Y es lo que queríamos, no?"

Umi no supo qué decir, Nico estaba en lo correcto pero en verdad lo quería de esta forma?

"Pero, pero nada! Veras, que al final tendrás a Maki a tu lado"

….

Cuarto día,

"Hoy si hablaras con Maki. Y cuando lo hagas le dirás lo que discutimos, vale?"

Nico colgó la llamada, confiando ciegamente en Umi. Dado en lo mucho que la peli azul le había estado dudando, se le era difícil pensar que ella seguiría el plan, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que Umi lo haría.

"Maki, puedo hablar contigo?"

La pelirroja estaba en el techo del hospital tomando un poco de aire, usualmente nadie iba por ahí.

Ella volteó molesta y miro a Umi con el ceno fruncido.

"Qué te pasa, Umi? Por qué me has estado ignorando? Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estoy? Que no me dijiste el otro dia que estarias ahi por mi? Entonces donde rayos estas?! Se supone que somos amigas, pero ahora te dejas besuquear por esa… por esa-"

"Maki" la peli azul puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, tranquilizan dola.

"Escúchame bien, estoy cansada de ser tu amiga"

"Eh? De qué hablas, Umi?" pregunto Maki preocupada.

" como que de qué hablo? Cuando estas feliz y quieres reir, ahi estoy. Cuando estas triste y quieres llorar, ahí estoy. Pero, cuando quieres amor y te enamoras… no lo haces de mi. Ya no quiero esto"

"Umi, estas bien?"

"No, yo ya no puedo hacer esto. Escucha, una mujer muy sabia me dijo una vez que el primer paso al amor es la amistad. Y el ultimo tambien es la amistad… lo único que queda es lo que está en el medio. Solo te pido que lo pienses"

Maki la miró sin saber qué decir, Umi se le habia confesado?

"Solo piensalo… y para pensarlo te doy" la peli azul miro su reloj de muñeca y después miró a Maki de nuevo. "Toda mi vida" Umi le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente a Maki, dejándola totalmente sorprendida.

La pelirroja miró como Umi se alejaba de ella, dejándola sola en ese techo completamente confundida.

Si Umi ya no quería ser su amiga, era obvio la única otra cosa que podía ser. La cosa estaba en si ella quería que eso sucediera.

…

Quinto día,

Umi alegremente se acercó a saludar a su pelirroja amiga.

"Maki~"

"Umi" le saludo Maki con una sonrisa.

"Toma" la peli azul le entregó una pequeña caja, a la pelirroja. Maki la tomo confundida. "Que es?"

"Mi corazón~" le guiñó el ojo, causando que Maki se sonrojara. "Es broma, no cabría en esa caja. Lo mire y pense en ti. En fin, te veo luego~"

Maki la miro confundida, desde cuando Umi se había vuelto tan… atrevida?

Cuando ya no pudo ver la silueta de su amiga, abrió la caja y sonrió tiernamente. Adentro había una collar de plata con una pequeño piano colgando.

A pesar que Umi nunca había tenido la fortuna de escucharla tocar, Maki se acordó que hace mucho le había mencionada que la música es uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

"No puedo creer que aún recuerda eso..." se dijo sonriendo. Al sacar el collar se dio cuenta que dentro de la caja había una pequeña nota.

 _Aunque me cueste igualar tu compás_

 _El tiempo que marcaste en mi corazón me ayudó a continuar._

 _Ya que la casualidad ayudó a tener la misma tonalidad_

 _Siendo tu la melodía a la que deseo alcanzar_

 _Con Amor, Umi._

Maki miro la nota sorprendida, Umi siempre habia sido asi de cursi? Pero, en verdad no le molestaba. No le molestaba en lo absoluto.

…..

Sexto día,

Ambas doctoras estaban caminando fuera de la sala de operación, no era común que trabajaran juntas pero cuando lo hacen se coordinaban también que siempre la operación era un éxito.

"Oye, qué fue eso que mandaste ayer?"

"Hmm?"

"Sabes.. Esa nota…" le contestó con rubor en sus mejillas.

Umi se choco la mano internamente. Se llenaba de orgullo el saber que podía provocar esas reacciones en Maki.

"Que mas, si no solo mis sinceros sentimientos"

Maki rió y negó con la cabeza. "Umi… has cambiado mucho"

"Es por ti, Maki"

La pelirroja se sonrojo más, pero ya no dijo nada.

"Oh, por cierto" dijo Umi parando a Maki. "tengo boletos para ir a ver el cascanueces, quieres ir?"

"El cascanueces?"

"Si, me comentaste antes que cada año lo veías con tu padre… podre no ser tu padre, pero es una genial obra y deberías seguir viéndola" le contestó con una sonrisa.

"Umi…" Misaki se quedo sin palabras. Umi estaba siendo muy considerada con ella.

"Vendrás?" le pregunto haciendo una cara de borrego a medio morir.

"Bueno" le contestó Maki sonriendo.

A lo lejos Nico quien salía de la oficina de Eli, veía a las chicas y sonrió. Todo iba según lo había planeado.

Umi la noto y se acercó a ella.

"Nico" le saludo con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Umi. te veo muy alegre"

"Alegre? Bromeas estoy tan feliz siento que voy a explotar. Muchas gracias" le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

"Me alegro mucho por ti"

"Sabes, esa sabre que siempre dices. ' Nico, Nico ni, pondré una sonrisa en tu rostro' te queda super bien, no creo haber sido tan feliz antes."

"Bueno sabes, me podre haber retirado, pero sigue siendo mi trabajo hacer a la gente sonreir~"

"Jajaja, bueno. Sinceramente, te lo agradezco. Yo la amo" le dijo mirando a Maki a la distancia platicando con Rin.

"Yo tambien la amo…" susurró Nico para sí, viendo lo feliz que Maki se veía.

"Dijiste algo?" pregunto Umi confundida.

"Nada, mucha suerte~"

Nico se despidio, dejando sola a la doctora con sus pensamientos.

….

El viento en la ciudad cada vez se hacia mas helado, y la temperatura bajaba a casi la misma velocidad. El invierno se aproximaba y la fecha favorita de Maki también.

Umi se encontraba en su oficina preparándose para salir cuando note un sobre azul sobre su escritorio.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente ya que el sobre no tenia recipiente ni postal.

 _Ya que cupido nunca me ayudo ahora la flecha la hice yo_

 _Con esta atravesare tu corazón_

 _Pero no causare dolor será una incisión con amor_

 _Flecha que tiene filo de cariño y punta de comprensión_

 _Su mango es de ternura y su arco lleno de pasión_

 _No la podrás sacar pues bien clavada la tendrás_

 _Aguda punzante latido a latido ella te acompañara_

 _Y será buena compañera para tus penas_

 _Pues mi amor fluirá por tus venas_

 _P.s. Cielos, Umi… eso fue realmente cursi. Jajaj, si mal no recuerdo me comentaste que practicabas arquería antes… en fin,_

 _Con amor, Maki._

Umi leyó la carta sintiendo como su corazón se le quería salir del pecho. En verdad Maki le había escrito eso a ella? Eso parecía, saltó de gozo, y tomo su mochila saliendo corriendo del hospital.

Se dirigió a la casa de su amiga pelinegra, toco la puerta fuertemente, ansiosamente esperando que la pelinegra abriera.

"Voy, voy" contestó Nico del otro lado de la puerta, cuando al fin la abrió Umi se le balanceo encima causando que ambas cayeran.

"Umi!" se quejo la pelinegra. Por su parte la peli azul la abrazo fuertemente, no dejándola ir.

"Umi… por favor suéltame" se quejó Nico de nuevo. Esta vez Umi respondió. Se paro y ayudó a levantar a la pelinegra.

"Te veo demasiado contenta"

Umi sonrio a mas no poder.

"Nico, te amo!" le grito riendo.

"Cielos, Umi… yo… sabes estoy casada"

"No tonta, en verdad te quiero mucho!oh~" Umi camino hacia la sala y se hecho al sofá. Nico la siguió confundida.

"Maki, ella… yo creo que ella también me quiere… todo es gracias a ti!" le dijo alegremente.

Nico le sonrió tiernamente y se sentó a su lado.

"Eres brillante!"

"Si, lo he escuchado antes~"

"Un total genio!"

"Bueno, en la escuela nunca me fue muy bien, pero"

"Nico, en serio" Umi la miro y le toma de las manos.

"Tú has hecho tanto por mi… yo estoy tan feliz. Deberías escribir un libro!"

"Sabes que lo he considerado"

"Seis dias, y obten a la chica de tus sueños"

Nico rio, bajó la mirada y noto otro par de zapatos en la habitación. Lentamente subió el rostro y noto los ojos molestos de Maki.

"En verdad no hice nada, Umi" dijo rápidamente tratando de arreglar las cosas.

"Pero no es verdad. Gracias a ti, Maki está en mi cabeza, y en mi corazón. Yo no hubiera podido hacer nada sin ti."

"No.. en verdad no hice nada"

Umi estaba por quejarse de nuevo hasta que noto que ya no estaban solas en la sala.

La mirada furiosa de Maki la asustó, Maki apretó sus puños y salió corriendo de la casa.

"Espera, Maki! Espera" corrió Umi hasta ella tomándola de la mano.

Maki se zafo molestamente "Que quieres, carajo!? Fue divertido?! Fue divertido burlarse de mí? Sabes lo esperaba de cualquier otra persona, pero no de ti Umi. Tú… me has decepcionado." le dijo tristemente bajando la mirada.

Umi vio a Maki alejarse, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía una vez más.

"No, Maki espera" Umi le llamo pero Maki no volteo.

"Maki!" gritó Nico fuertemente, causando que la pelirroja volteara y regresar hasta ella.

"No puedo creer que hiciste esto!" le grito furiosa. " no me puedes corresponder haci que haces que Umi lo haga?! Que demonios. Quien te dio el derecho?!" le golpeó molesta en los brazos. Nico no se movió, solo veía como Maki descargaba todo su enojo.

"Puede que no haya sido feliz antes, que no tuviera mucha felicidad ni razones para reír. Pero tenía una amiga, y eso ahora me lo has arrebatado."

"Maki, escuchame." rogó Nico aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No! No te quiero escuchar, no quiero entender nada. Déjame en paz. Por favor, solo déjame en paz" le contestó Maki sollozando.

Mientras Umi se maldecía cabizbaja, y Maki se alejaba furiosa entre lagrimas.

Nico se mordio el labio, y sacó el diario de Umi.

"Maki, como me gustaría decirte lo mucho que te amo" le grito a la pelirroja.

Ella se volteo sorprendida, notando como Nico tenía el diario de Umi en sus manos.

"Qué estás haciendo?" se quejó Umi tratando de agarrar su diario de vuelta.

"Solo un segundo, quieres" le contestó agarrando de nuevo el diario.

Maki las veia confundida.

"Te amo, Maki!" le gritó de nuevo ojeando el diario, Maki clavó su mirada con Nico, "te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que voy a explotar" seguía diciendo Nico, mientras pretendía leer el diario. La realidad es que la página que había abierto estaba en blanco. Y lo que le decía a Maki le salió del corazón.

"Cuando cierro mis ojos, veo tu dulce rostro. Y cuando los abro, anhelo verte"

Umi la miro confundida, sabía muy bien que no había escrito eso. Pero, Maki no lo sabía.

"Cada segundo, cada minuto, yo anhelo estar contigo." le dijo aun aguantando las lagrimas "solo deseo estar a tu lado. Puedes decir, que es solo una locura o fantasía, pero lo que siento por ti es real. Lo siento aquí dentro de mi" se tocó el pecho, y le sonrió. Dejo de mirar el diario y le siguió hablando. Sus ojos carmines clavados en esos violetas. " quieras o no, eres mía. Y te amare por siempre. Te amare hasta que muera, e incluso mucho más allá de la muerte" le terminó de decir con una lágrima cayendo en su rostro.

Por unos segundos se perdió en la mirada triste de la pelirroja y después reacciono. "To-todo esto está aquí" le dijo golpeando el diario de Umi.

"Ella escribe lindo, no?" dijo una última vez, dándole el diario a Umi. Dejándolas solas en la oscura calle.

Umi miro a Maki temerozamente, y ella solo le sonrió tristemente.

…..

Nico se alejó tan rápido como pudo de aquellas dos, su corazón no aguantaría tanto. Sabía que en este mundo no le quedaba mucho tiempo, el saber que nunca se le podría confesar a Maki le dolía. Pero, qué equivocada estaba. Porque ahora que lo había hecho le dolia mucho más que antes.

Que cruel era la vida. Primero se llevó a su padre, después a su madre y hnos , y ahora se la llevaría a ella.

Maldiciendo la vida una vez más, se sentó en un columpio y se empezó a balancear.

"Nico…"

Le llamo Umi tomando asiento en el columpio de a lado.

"Todo bien?" pregunto preocupada.

Nico solo asintio, y le sonrió débilmente.

"Nico, yo no escribí nada de eso" le dijo tomando su diario. Nico respiro profundo, y tomó valor de hablar.

"Bueno, sabes soy buena leyendo lo que la gente piensa. Es lo que sientes por Maki, no?"

Umi la miró dudosa. Estaba segura que acababa de ver a Nico confesarle su amor a Maki. La pregunta era en verdad estaba casada? Y si no, por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?

"Umi?" le llamo Nico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Hmm"

"Amas a Maki, no?"

La peli azul asintió, y le sonrió. Aún no estaba segura de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero tarde o temprano se enteraría de ello.

"La adoro" le respondio sinceramente.

"Bien, porque no suelo hacer esto por cualquiera" rio un poco y bajó la mirada. "Sabes, Umi. Yo vine aquí porque tengo que hacer una llamada"

"Oh.. yo, bueno entonces te veo luego"

Nico alzó su mano despidiéndose de la morena, mientras pretendía llamar a alguien.

Cuando ya no vio a Umi a la distancia bajo su celular, y comenzó a llorar.

"En esta vida ella será tuya, en la otra… no te lo dejare tan fácil…"

La vida era realmente injusta.

…

Mientras tanto Maki se encontraba en ese antiguo salón donde su piano se encontraba, ahi solia pasar tanto tiempo cuando era pequeña.

Tocaba una triste melodía mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Umi y Nico le habían engañado, pero según a lo que Nico leyo el amor de Umi hacia ella era real.

Aunque mas bien parecia que Nico le estaba declarando su amor hacia ella.

Sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que eso era imposible. Nico estaba casada, por más que quisiera no podía cambiar ese hecho.

Si lo que Nico decía era verdad, Umi en verdad la amaba. Pero ella a Umi? Aún no estaba segura.

Los últimos días con ella habían sido genial pero el corazón no olvida tan rapido, aun sentía que estaba enamorada de Nico. Eso no cambiaria de la noche a la manana.

"Hija?"

Maki se limpio sus lagrimas, y volteo hacia su madre.

"Mama, lo siento, hice mucho ruido?"

"Hija, estas bien?" pregunto la doctora Nishikino preocupada.

"Mama, yo…"

"Esta bien" la doctora tomó asiento al lado de su hija y la abrazo.

"Umi me mintio…" le dijo dolida.

"Hija, realmente te mintio? Escuche todo lo que se estaban diciendo"

"Me estabas espiando?"

"Bueno estaban gritando, estoy segura que todo la calle escucho" dijo riendo un poco, alivianando el ambiente.

"Hija, Umi te ama. Es realmente un delito buscar ayuda para obtener lo que uno quiere?"

"Pero"

"Hija, escúchame bien" le dijo mirándola seriamente. "Si la rechazas hoy sera la decision de una niña, pero mañana sera el lamento de una mujer"

Maki le miró a su madre sin saber qué decir.

"Solo digo que sé que estás dolida, tú amas a Nico. Pero, si tu amor no es correspondido...bueno, Umi ella está dispuesta a amarte aun sabiendo que amas a alguien más. Diría, que su amor por ti es muy grande."

"Mama"

"Al final es tu decision. Se que harás lo correcto"

….

Días pasaron y Umi y Maki aún no se hablaban.

Aunque Umi estaba deprimida, entendía la distancia de Maki, y le daría el tiempo necesario hasta que ella estuviera lista para hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto por su parte, ella se dedicó a buscar si Nico en verdad estaba casada. Un dia cuando Eli se dirigió hacia la sala de operaciones, Umi silenciosamente entró en la oficina de ella y empezó a buscar por cualquier clase de pista.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no se podía quitar de en mente la mirada triste y sincera de Nico al decirle todo eso a Maki. Algo estaba muy sospechoso.

Miro por su escritorio, notando una foto en donde se encontraba Eli con su esposa y Nico al lado. Las tres sonriendo.

Umi la levanto y sonrio tambien, la sonrisa de las tres era contagiosa.

Al levantar la foto se dio cuenta que un papel cayó de la parte trasera. Curiosa lo tomó y lo abrió.

"Yazawa Nico...corazón débil...poco tiempo de vida…"

Umi solto el papel, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Oh no… Nico" busco entre los archivos de la doctora pero no pudo encontrar ninguno con el nombre de la pelinegra.

Ahora, que lo pensaba bien, ella había pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital desde que la había visto.

Al principio simplemente creyó que era muy buena amiga de Eli, pero ahora al leer esto todo tenia mucho mas sentido.

"No hay nada aquí…" se quejó molesta.

"Buen trabajo, Ayase-san"

De afuer escucho voces y se asustó. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado ahi que Eli ya estaba de regreso. Rápidamente organizó todo como estaba y se sentó casualmente en la silla de visitante.

"Umi?" pregunto Eli curiosa.

"Eli!" respondió Umi con una sonrisa.

"Pasa algo?" eli se acerco a su asiento y tomó lugar.

"Nada, solo quería platicar contigo" contesto de lo más casual.

"Oh! Pues hablemos" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría , pero te ves exhausta. Mejor después" Antes de que Eli pudiera contestar, Umi salió de prisa de ahí, dejando a la rubia confundida.

….

Maki caminaba por el hospital temprano por la mañana, había sido un turno muy largo por la noche y no podía esperar para salir. En estos momentos usualmente se encontraría con Umi y charlarian por un rato antes de partir. La extrañaba.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Su mamá tenía razón, puede que en estos momentos no pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella pero, dándole tiempo al tiempo, estaba segura que su corazón sanará, y podría aprender a amarla también.

Decidida tomó su celular y le marco a la peli azul.

Umi la cual acababa de despertar, tomó su celular sin mirar el recipiente y contestó.

"Alo?" dijo aún medio dormida.

Maki rio un poco.

"Umi, es Maki. podemos hablar?"

…

"Nicochii!" sollozaba una pelimorada, aferrándose a su mejor amiga.

"Nozomi" habló suavemente la pelinegra.

Por la madrugada de esa noche, Nico había decaído nuevamente. Apresuradamente Nozomi la llevó al hospital, inmediatamente Eli fue a su auxilio y la internó en el hospital.

"Nozomi, por favor ya no llores" habló de nuevo la pelinegra. La pelimorada alzó su rostro, siendo recibida por una tierna sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

"Quiero recordarte sonriendo… por favor ya no llores" le dijo de nuevo, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

Nozomi trato de tranquilizarse, respiro profundo, no dejando ir la mano de Nico.

"Así está mejor" dijo Nico acariciando el rostro de Nozomi.

"Sabes… esto no es tan triste como parece"

Nozomi solo le miraba en silencio.

"Al fin me reuniré con mi familia" sonrió débilmente. "Veré a papá de nuevo, podre besar a mi madre, y abrazaré a ese trio de angeles que la vida me arrebato tan pronto" le dijo, dejando una lagrima derramar.

Nozomi no pudo aguantar mucho y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

A la distancia se escuchó el sonido de una puerta ser abierta y nico volteo a ver a su rubia amiga entrar.

"Eli~" le saludo con una sonrisa.

El semblante de Eli no era muy agradable, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y tristemente le miraba a Nico.

"E~li~chan~" dijo Nico de nuevo, tomando la mano de su amiga. "Por favor no me hagas enojar tú también. No seas un mar de lágrimas al igual que tu esposa" le dijo riendo.

Eli sonrió débilmente y tomó lugar al lado de su esposa.

"Te falle, Nico" le contesto sollozando.

"Ay! Por favor… saben que a mi me gustan las sonrisas. Por favor sonrían" dijo tratando de sonreír. "Por favor" susurro débilmente empezando a llorar.

"Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas...las mejores amigas amigas que cualquier persona podría desear…." les apretó las manos y miro tiernamente " Me han cuidado y querido tanto tiempo, han sido mi familia cuando perdí a la mía. Yo...yo las voy a extrañar" les sonrió, mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Nozomi y Eli se miraron, y después miraron a Nico.

"Ustedes son un amor, aunque me queje de ustedes y de cómo pretenden ser mi padres. Jaja.." rió un poco causando que Eli y Nozomi lo hicieran también.

"Estoy tan feliz que estén juntas, de ver que su amor se hizo realidad… Eli"

La rubia limpio sus lagrimas y clavó su mirada en Nico. "tienes que prometerme que cuidaras de Nozomi" Eli asintió entre lágrimas, "y tú, Nozomi" esta vez la pelimorada la miró fijamente. "Cuida de Eli, y nunca dudes de lo mucho que te ama. Se que eres celosa, pero ella no tiene ojos para nadie más que no seas tu" le sonrió acariciando las mejillas de ella.

"Las quiero mucho"

…..

"Ya no estas molesta conmigo?" pregunto Umi nerviosa caminando al lado de la pelirroja.

Maki negó con su cabeza y sonrió. "Lamento haber exagerado"

"Claro que no, yo más bien lamento que no fui honesta desde el principio"

Maki le sonrió tiernamente y tomó la mano de Umi, tomándola por sorpresa.

Umi se sonrojo mas no dijo nada, esto era agradable.

"Espero que tu adorada amiga rubia no se moleste" comentó jugando.

"Eli?" pregunto Umi curiosa. "Que? Tienes celos?" pregunto jugando chocando hombros con Maki.

"Es solo que ultimamente las he visto muy juntas… no me imagino que a su esposa le agrade mucho…"

"Oh, conoces a Nozomi? En verdad, que al principio sí lo estaba pero después de charlar con ella pudo ver que no seria amenaza para su matrimonio."

"Nozomi?" pregunto Maki confundida.

"Si, la esposa de Eli"

"Umi, la esposa de Ayase es Nico" contesto Maki un poco molesta.

Umi la miro confundida y negó con su cabeza. Saco su celular y abrió su página de fb.

"Incluso son amigas ahí?" pregunto un poco molesta. "Espera… ella, ella es la esposa de Eli"

La peli azul le mostró el celular a Maki, en el estaba una foto de ambas sonriendo grandemente. Las dos con ropas tradicionales de una boda japonesa.

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron como platos.

"Pe-pero Nico, ella…"

En ese momento Umi cerró sus ojos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Nico amaba a Maki, pero sabiendo que le quedaría poco tiempo de vida le mintió y rompió el corazón a la pelirroja. Despues decidio ayudarla a ella para que Maki no sufriera tanto con su partida.

Maki seguía confundida viendo la foto.

Umi suspiro pensando en qué hacer.

Ella misma había leído el reporte… a Nico… bueno no tenía muchas probabilidades de vida. Seria bueno honrarle su último deseo, pero… no era justo para Maki. Simplemente no lo era, ella tenía que saber la verdad, y después decidir bien lo que quería hacer. Quedarse con Nico, o con ella.

Tomando su voluntad, respiro profundo y se armó de valor.

"Maki… hay algo que debes saber"

…..

"Doctora Ayase… viene?" preguntó temerosa una castaña de gafas.

Limpiando sus lágrimas, viendo el rostro tranquilo de Nico. Se acercó hasta ella y le beso en la mejilla.

"No me tardo, esperame, Nico" le susurro al oído, saliendo de la habitación.

En ella ahora se encontraba la doctora Nishikino, y Nozomi que se negaba a dejar el lado de Nico.

"Hay esta, mi verdadero amor~" dijo Nico con una sonrisa viendo hacia la directora del hospital.

Ella solo le sonrió acercándose a ella.

Sus ojos violetas aguantando lágrimas al ver a Nico así.

"Dígame, se casaría conmigo?" preguntó Nico una vez más.

La doctora tomó la mano de la pelinegra y negó con la cabeza.

" no crees que es cruel, que pierda a dos compañeros en una sola vida" le respondió con una triste sonrisa.

Nico rio debilmente. "Tiene razón, pero, supuse que lo intentaría una vez más"

"Nico-chan…" le acarició la mejilla y miro tiernamente. "Lo sé" respondió Nico.

…..

Una peliroja alterada corría por los pasillos del hospital, el cual estaba hecho un total caos. Había habido un accidente muy feo en la autopista causando que toda enfermera, doctor, y ayudante estuvieran trabajando.

Tratando de no prestar atención a los familiares de la gente que estaba falleciendo, corrió hasta la oficina de Eli encontrandola vacía.

Apresuradamente abrió todos los archivos buscando información en Nico pero su búsqueda fue en vano. No había nada en lo absoluto. Nada.

Dolida y desesperada, golpeó el librero enojada causando que varios papeles cayeron al suelo.

Uno de ellos ya familiar a ella.

"Toujou…."

En ese momento un flashback vino a ella.

Recordó como un día que había ido a visitar a Nico, Nozomi la recibió y platico con ella.

Ella notó unas fotos en la pared y preguntó por ellas.

Nozomi le había contado que eran los hermanos de Nico que habían fallecido.

Si se acordaba bien Toujou era el apellido de soltera de Nozomi y el nombre del paciente era de una de las hermanas de Nico. Deduciendo que Nico estaba siendo tratada bajo un nombre falso, corrió hasta la habitación de esa chica con esperanzas de encontrar a la pelinegra al otro lado.

Cuándo llegó a la habitación de la chica, se detuvo por un segundo y se armó de valor.

No sabía cómo encontraría a Nico del otro lado, tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, se encontró con Nozomi adentro aferrándose al delgado cuerpo de la cantante.

No lo quería creer había llegado demasiado tarde. Entrando en la habitación, sintiendo como sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados. Se acercó hasta donde Nico viendo como ella dormía tranquilamente.

"Nico-chan" dijo aguantando lágrimas.

Nozomi la volteó a ver, con sus ojos hinchados.

" Maki… a ella ya no le queda tiempo…" le dijo con la mirada triste. Maki negó con su cabeza y tomó la mano de Nico. "Siempre hay tiempo" contestó con una débil sonrisa.

"Me temo, que Nozomi tiene razón" contestó su madre quien aún estaba en la habitación.

La pelirroja se volteó molesta a verla, pero al ver que su madre también había estado llorando, en vez de reclamarle y gritarle se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar.

"Mamá… Yo la amo" le decía entre lágrimas.

Su mamá la abrazaba mientras la trataba de consolar.

"Lo siento, hija"

Unos pocos minutos pasarán, y las tres mujeres seguían tristemente viendo a la pelinegra.

Se sentía horrible ver a alguien que quieres morir.

Maki la miraba desde la esquina, pensando en todo lo que había hecho la pelinegra por ella y su familia.

Realmente Nico era un ángel.

Un ángel a quien ya le tocaba ir a casa. Penso tristemente, aguantando sus lagrimas.

"Doctora, lo tenemos! Lo tenemos!"

Grito exaltadamente una chica de pelo corto pelo naranja.

Nozomi se levantó rápidamente y la miró esperanzada.

Maki y su madre se acercaron a Rin. " de qué hablas, Rin?" preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

" un paciente lamentablemente falleció, pe-pero era un donador de órganos. Podemos hacer la cirugía!" respondio rapidamente.

Los ojos de las tres se abrieron esperanzadas.

"E-elichii ella aún está-"

"Si en cirugía… no queda ningún otro doctor disponible?" preguntó la directora a Rin.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Maki decidida.

"No, hija" negó su madre. "Tú no estás capacitada para este tipo de cirugías. Y si algo pasara te culparas todo tu vida. No te puedes permitir hacer eso"

"Mamá!" se quejó la pelirroja "pero Nico-chan…" le rogó sollozando.

"Te dije que no." le respondió firmemente.

Nozomi las veía sin saber que decir, no sabía mucho de esas cosas pero algo le decía que si Nico no era operada pronto, no habria vuelta atras.

"Yo lo haré" respondió una peli azul, haciéndose presente en la habitación.

Nozomi se levantó contenta y la abrazo. "Gracias, Umi"

"Umi…" Maki la miró quedándose sin palabras. No creía que Umi volvería.

"Entonces…?" pregunto Rin confundida.

"Prepara un cuarto de cirugías, la doctora Sonoda. Estará a cargo de ella, respondió la doctora Nishikino.

"Quiero ayudar" dijo Maki de nuevo.

"Hija…"

"mamá por favor. Todo el personal está ocupado, Umi necesita toda la ayuda que pueda encontrará. Déjame ayudar, por favor" le rogó

"Doctora Nishikino, Maki y yo trabajamos muy bien juntas. Y ella tiene razón, por favor"

Sin poder negarse más, la directora aceptó. Inmediatamente las dos doctoras salieron a la sala de operaciones. Esta sería una larga.

…

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, al sentir un peso grande sobre ella.

Yazawa Nico despertó confundida.

Miró hacía su derecha y vio los cabellos morados de Nozomi, a su derecha unos más claros y rubios de Eli.

Las dos durmiendo, abrazando a ella.

"Nozomi…" se quejo Nico, aún semi dormida. Levantando su brazo. "Nozomi… Eli…"

Eli movió su cabeza quejándose, pero alzo la mirada. Cuándo lo hizo se encontró con los ojos carmines de Nico.

"Nico!" grito alegremente, abrazándola fuertemente.

"No-nozomi… quítame a tu esposa de encima" se quejó Nico moviendo el brazo de la pelimorada.

"Mmm?" se quejó la chica. "Nico..nicochii?"

Al igual que su cónyuge, cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos carmín. Nozomi se balanceo sobre Nico y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Ay… Esto no fue lo que pedí" se quejo Nico entre risas.

"Nicochii/ Nico" dijeron ambas chicas.

"Como estas? Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Eli dándole espacio a la pelinegra.

"Siento como si hubiera dormido por un largo tiempo"

"Nicochii, se hizo… te pudieron operar. Tienes un nuevo corazón" le dijo Nozomi emocionada.

Nico la miró confundida y después a Eli. Esta solo asintió, bajo su bata y notó la cicatriz en su pecho.

No lo podia creer, tenian razón. Eli lo había logrado.

"Lo hiciste, Eli! En verdad lo hiciste" dijo emocionada abrazando a la rubia fuertemente.

"En realidad, yo no hice mucho." respondió Eli apenada alejándose de Nico.

"De qué hablas?" preguntó confundida.

"Yo me uní a la operación tiempo después… la persona que se hizo a cargo fue"

….

"Gracias, Umi. En verdad muchas gracias"

"Bueno, sabes Maki, profesión sigue siendo la medicina, y cuando me recibí prometí ayudar a todos ellos que necesitan mi ayuda" le respondió con una sonrisa.

Las dos se encontraban en la oficina de la peli azul.

"Lo sé, pero no creí que volvieras… tú eres un ángel"

Umi río y negó con la cabeza "nada de eso, yo simplemente hice lo que se tenía que hacer… aparte, si te podía ayudar a conseguir tu primer amor, me sentía más que satisfecha"

La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó a Umi. Rodó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Eres tan buena conmigo, Umi"

Umi se sonrojo al contacto y le regreso el abrazo.

"Bueno, sabes… Soy una buena persona"

"Eso lo eres~" Maki deposito un corto y tierno beso en las mejillas de Umi.

Umi la miró sin saber qué decir.

Ahora si lo sentía, había perdido a su primer amor. Se supone que dolería… pero al verla tan felíz no pudo hacer más que desearle felicidad.

…..

Cuándo Maki regreso a la habitación de la pelinegra al fin la encontró sola. Ella descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama.

La pelirroja sonrió, tomó asiento a su lado y le tomo la mano.

"Nico-chan…" susurro sobando la mano de su amada.

Eli y Nozomi que veían la escena decidieron que sería bueno dejarlas solas y ellas ir a casa a descansar. Podían confiar que Nico estaba en buenas manos.

…

Los dias habian pasado, y Nico estaba reaccionando bien a su nuevo corazón.

Si todo seguia asi,seria dada de alta pronto.

No podía esperar a volver a casa, a pesar que su cama de hospital no fuera tan incómoda como las demás, el ser acechada todos los días por esa pelirroja doctora, la estaba volviendo loca.

Desde cuando Maki se había vuelto tan atrevida y honesta?

Recordó la primera vez que la vio y la cara molesta que tenía en sí, rió al pensar en eso.

Quien diría que esa molesta chica ahorita estaría cuidando de ella, mucho más que Eli y Nozomi alguna vez hicieron.. Creía que eso era imposible. Claramente se equivocó.

Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la pelirroja entró a su habitación con una obvia cara cansada.

"Dia largo?" preguntó Nico acomodándose en su cama.

Maki solo asintió y se acostó al lado de Nico.

"Sabes, estas camas están diseñadas para una sola persona" se quejó Nico, haciéndose a una lado para darle espacio a la pelirroja.

Maki la ignoro y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"No piensas hacerme caso otra vez"

"Nico-chan… te amo" susurro la pelirroja al oído de la morena, haciéndola sonrojar.

Nico la volteo a ver y le acarició la mejilla."y yo a ti" le respondió antes de besarla.

Maki sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte. "Casi te pierdo una vez… tengo que hacer esto todos los días para asegurarme que estas conmigo"

" que vas a hacer cuando me den de alta?"

"Bueno, ya no preocupare tanto" respondió Maki sin soltar su agarre.

"De que hablas… ya no me veras tanto" respondió Nico confundida.

"Te equivocas" respondió rápidamente Maki. " es obvio que las personas casadas tiene que vivir juntas"

Nico la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Que?"

"No es obvio… Eli y nozomi están casadas y viven juntas. Rin y Hanayo igual. Estas dos" sacó su celular y abrió el mensaje que Kotori le había enviado horas antes " aun no se casan, pero están comprometidas y están en el proceso"

"No puedo creer los dolores de cabeza que las dos me dieron" se quejo Nico riendo.

"Si… si tan solo se hubieran escuchado se hubieran dado cuenta que ambas querían lo mismo" respondió, viendo a Nico seriamente.

En el mensaje que Kotori le había enviado, estaba una foto con ella abrazando a su peli naranja amiga, con una sortija en su mano.

Honoka le habia pedido matrimonio, y ambas estaban en paris. Honoka nunca quiso terminar con ella, si no lo contrario. Queria estar mas cerca de su dulce peli gris.

Nico paso saliva nerviosa, "a-aun asi… ellas lo estan nosotras no" respondió molesta.

"Pero, Nico-chan es claro que tú y yo nos vamos a casar. Incluso ya hable con Nozomi y Eli, las dos nos dieron su bendición" contesto Maki con una sonrisa juguetona.

Nico se quedo sin palabras."espera que…? Esas dos hicieron que? … aparte no crees que te saltaste un paso, tú y yo oficialmente no somos novias."

"En verdad piensas hacerme esperar más, es obvio que te amo, y tú a mi tambien. No pienso dejarte ir, ya una vez trataste huir de mi. No dejare que eso pase de nuevo"

La pelinegra seguía confundida. Se sentía un poco molesta y traicionada por sus amigas.

"Pero, Nico-chan, sonrie~ que una chica hermosa, inteligente y dulce te acaba de pedir matrimonio. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y me recibas con esa linda sonrisa todos los días"

Maki le pinchó la mejilla, causando que Nico riera un poco.

Era increíble lo mucho que la gente cambiaba en tan poco tiempo.

"Bueno, parece que ya lo has decidido todo por mi" le contesto sonriendo, acariciando las mejillas rosadas de Maki.

"Supongo, que es hora para que la gran Yazawa Nico siente cabeza"

Maki sonrió y la besó de nuevo, esta vez un beso mas largo y profundo.

Sintiendo como su corazón latía a más no poder, Nico abrazo a su pelirroja contenta, tenía que hacer cada momento contar, ya una vez la vida se le trató de escapar de las manos. Tenía que hacer cada momento contar, aún con un corazón nuevo y saludable.

No sabia si mañana llegara, pero si no lo hacia sabia que no se iría con arrepentimientos.

 **Fin~**

 **Broma, nos falto el final de una peli azul~**

…..

Umi suspiraba cansada, estaba sentada en la casa de sus padres. Su madre una vez más regañandola por no cuidarse bien, ya que veía a su hija un poco más delgada.

La peli azul la miraba sin decir, sabía que discutir con su madre no llevaría a nada bueno.

"Ah por cierto, Umi. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas"

Umi ladeo su cabeza y la miro confundida.

"Esta chica es muy linda y agradable, creo que se llevaran muy bien~"

Umi se levantó molesta tratando de quejarse pero su madre la forzó a sentarse de nuevo.

"Mama!" se quejo " ya te he dicho que no necesito de tu ayuda para conocer a alguien"

"Oh si, entonces por qué no trajiste a nadie? Mira, Umi, ya me canse de verte sola… no te pido que te cases con ella ya, pero solo conocela y dale tiempo al tiempo… quien sabe, y al final tu y ella se terminan enamorando"

Umi miro a su madre molesta pero no peleo mas.

Suspiro, negando su cabeza yendo a la sala en donde la chica se encontraba.

Por detrás vio un cabellos naranjas, un poco castaños, se acercó hasta ella y fue recibida por unos dulces ojos magenta.

"Sonoda-san?" pregunto la chica tímidamente.

Umi paso saliva nerviosa, ella era muy linda.

"S-si…"

La chica rió un poco.

"Soy Yuuki, Anju. Mucho gusto~"

…..

 **Ahora si, colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado~**

 **Que se supone que haga? Si yo tenía planeado escribir un final desgarrador y terriblemente triste. Creo que ya saben a qué me refiero, pero estamos en esas fechas de esparcir gozo, amor y alegría, no? Bueno, al menos eso dice mi madre :p**

 **Mis queridos lectores, gracias por leer y comentar en esta historia, que no es la gran cosa, pero igual, gracias por tomar de su tiempo por hacer todo eso.**

 **Espero que tengan una genial año nuevo, y se la pasen muy bien donde sea que estén.**

 **En fin, gracias una vez más. Saludos.**

 **P.S.**

 **Esta historia ha sido basada en la película de bollywood "kal ho naa ho" se las recomiendo, que esta muy buena. Algo vieja, pero buena.**


End file.
